Shades in Magic
by MagicMirrorSeesAll91
Summary: Emma is a Private Investigator and is contacted by the mysterious August W. Booth to find someone for him in the little town of Storybrooke, Maine. Against her better judgement Emma agrees and is not prepared for what happens to her there. Upon entering the town she becomes invisible to everyone...well almost everyone. **Note: The main ship for this fic will be SwanQueen
1. Introduction: Well it is 10,000

***Note: This is my first Fanfic. The main Ship for this will be SwanQueen but it may take a few chapters to get the story there. I want it to be as realistic as possible but I do plan to have some Mature scenes and Fluff ahead. Please leave me any comments and constructive criticism. Thanks guys :D

Shades in Magic

Introduction

"Yes. Sure, sure, fine come down to my office and I'll hear you out. I still think that's a crazy amount but come on down anyway. Yeah 3 o'clock." Emma hangs up the phone shaking her head at the rather irritating man. _That's the third time he's called me about this case. I would really prefer to stay in Boston and run down the usual suspects and NOT go to Maine but I can't really afford to pass up $10,000. That's more than I make in two months, two _really _good months at that. _

A quick succession of knocks come on the door "Come in..." Emma says staring at the clock. _2:15 I'm pretty sure I said 3:00 but ok. He's really eager about this... maybe I can squeeze a few more bucks out of him for this one_,she thought.

The man sat down in the old leather chair across from her desk. He was kind of tall with darker hair and bluish eyes. _Not altogether a lost cause_ she thought. "Ok Mr... um what did you say your name was again?" "Booth... August W. Booth" he said. _Ok obviously a fake name but whatever I'll worry about that later._ "Emma Swan. Nice to meet you Mr. Booth" she said leaning across the desk to shake his hand. "Ok so how can I help you. You came to me, so obviously you either can't go to the police or they can't help you. And you've called me three times to get this appointment so it must be important..."

With a smirk on his face he nodded. " You are correct. I need the set of skills only a Private Investigator can give... and you're right I didn't deem it necessary to go to the police either. And there are reasons for that BUT what I will tell you is that this case has extreme significance to me and it will involve some effort on your part to complete the task at hand. You do recall I said it was in Maine...?" "Yes I do ... I recall all of that. What I am missing however is exactly_ What_ it is I'm going to be doing there." she said in am exasperated tone.

"Well that's what I'm getting to Ms. Swan." He smiled and reached into his left breast pocket of his jacket and pulled out a piece of paper and unfolded it on the desk. It was a crudely drawn map with an X marking an indistinct area in the wilderness. Pointing towards the map he said "This is what I want you to do." "A map... How does a map tell me what to do?" she said reaching for it and bringing it closer. "Simple Ms. Swan. I want you to go to the spot marked on the map at precisely 8:15 am."

Now Emma was really confused. Here sat what seemed to be an intelligent man asking her to go to Maine, using a map he drew mind you, for $10,000. "And then what? You do realize I just find people. I don't kill them _after_ I find them... I just _find_ them...?" "Yes I realize that. Which brings me the next part of the deal. When you get to this location you will find a town called Storybrooke. In fact, I mean to meet you there at the town line, and we will enter this town together to find the person I am looking for."

_Ok so he is looking for a person; but why pay me $10,000 if he is just gonna go there too? _"Why pay me to find someone if you are just gonna come with me-" "No no not _with_ you, I just said I would meet you at that marked location_." "_Oh-kay... Let me ask you Mr. Booth ... is this your way of asking me out on a date because I don't see how this whole proposition makes sense any other way..." she said with a hesitant smirk. "Haha. No Ms. Swan this is not an attempt on my part to go on a date with you. My request may be strange but I am offering an inordinately large amount of money for exactly this task and nothing else."

Though it seemed too good to be true, Emma didn't sense any danger from this man so reluctantly she agreed. "Ok then. We have a deal Mr. Booth. I will meet you at this location say... five days from now at 8:15." "Yes _exactly _8:15 Ms. Swan you _must _ be there by that time." "_Ok _8:15 it is then..." she said looking at him strangely. _A little anal about punctuality much? _she thought. Emma shook his hand sealing the deal and August W. Booth went to the door, opened it to leave and paused at the last second. He tilted his head towards her and said "Oh but um if I'm not there at 8:15 feel free to go on into the town without me. There is a little diner there named "Granny's" and I will meet you there."

_What? You make a big deal about the time I get there but you might be late. That doesn't make any sense. _But before she could protest, out the door he went and he was gone. "Well ok _sure_ that's fine" Emma said to herself as she looked at the map one last time before she folded it up and put it in her coat pocket. _Storybrooke. Odd name for a town but it looks like that's where I'm going... Oh crap I forgot to ask him when he was planning on paying me. He better meet me there on time because I'm not doing anything without half up front. Man, I've got a bad feeling there is more to this than he said. Oh well I better get packing and prepare for this thing. I hope this doesn't take more than a couple of days. _And out Emma went too not knowing that _this_ trip would take a _lifetime_.


	2. Wait you can see me?

***Thanks for reading this part. No SQ scenes yet I'm afraid but we are getting close to them actually meeting so Yay. But Leave me a comment or criticism and I'll listen. I'll be uploading the part ASAP. It is in the works :D

Chapter 1

Emma parked her beat-up yellow VW in the middle of the deserted road. She was sure that this was the spot August had marked but there was nothing there. She had tried to use the GPS on her phone but according to it there was no such place as Storybrooke... not in Maine anyway. And she certainly didn't see anything to contradict it. But, none the less, there she sat waiting for August and more importantly for 8:15. She had arrived early so she would be there by that specific time since August had stressed it so much. _It's already 8:10 _she thought. _Is he really not going to show up? Well I'll give him five more minutes and then I'll go without him._ The minutes slowly ticked by and then it came, 8:15. _Ok August looks like Granny's it is._ She cranked the car and rolled down the eerily quiet drive. Just around the curve she spotted a sign. "Welcome to Storybrooke" it said. _Well it looks like there is a Storybrooke afterall. Well it's not like it would be the first time a GPS got it wrong._

And there it was. Storybrooke. It was quaint, little town that looked like something straight out of the 60's... and maybe the 70's and a little of the 80's too, it was a bit of a mash up. All of the cars were antique looking as well. It was a little odd to say the least but _Hey I'm driving an old car too_ Emma thought.

She drove down Mainstreet and parked across from Granny's Diner. She decided to go and wait for August there as they had discussed eariler. Plus, she was a little tired from the drive so a little coffee couldn't hurt either. She followed one of the locals in and took a seat at the counter. There was a young waitress moving about the place like a well rehearsed dance. She floated in and out with practised ease, barely having to ask what each costumer needed, but doing it anyway out of curtesy. Emma waited until she made it back to the counter and asked for some strong black coffee with one creamer and two sugars. The woman didn't seem to hear her so Emma spoke up. Reading her nametag she called out "Hey um...Ruby... I would _very much appreciate _ a Black coffee with cream and sugar please." And again nothing. _Wow _Emma thought. _I didn't peg you for rude but ignoring me is just ridiculous._ But as an afterthought she noticed that the girl never even glanced in her direction. Was it possible that somehow she still hadn't heard her?

Ruby went to fill another order. _I'll get her when she comes back. She must have hearing issues. _As Ruby walked by Emma lightly grabbed her elbow. The girl turned around at the sudden sensation, looked to see who did it, got a curious look on her face but shrugged it off and went on her way. _That's it_ Emma thought _I'm getting my stupid coffee and getting the heck out of here. This "Granny" is definitely going to get a piece of my mind as well. _"Hey! Can I _Please_ get some freakin' coffee!" she yelled at the waitress. And again she got nothing. Not one person turned to look at her. They didn't even jump at the sudden loudness of her voice. _Something is wrong with this town _Emma thought.

_Calm down. Be rational. There must be a logical explaination._ Emma thought to herself as she speed walked back to her car. _Deaf. Maybe they're all deaf. Yeah, yeah that's it was a diner full of deaf people. _Emma stepped up on the sidewalk determined to find someone who could answer her question. A red haired man was walking his dog, a dalmatian. He had a kindly face and she was sure that he could hear as she had seen him turn his head as he was greeted by one of the locals.

"Excuse me. Excuse me. I was wondering. Is that diner across the str-" She stopped talking. This man couldn't hear her either. He looked right at her and he still didn't see her. Somehow someway no one could hear or see Emma. It was like _No _ Emma thought _Could it be that Iwas somehow made invisible as I came into this town? Did I die and this is some kind of Limbo. I have read stories like that. But no certainly I would remember something about my death if indeed I have died like a car accident or something._

"I've got to get out of here!" Emma shouted. "Why is something wrong?" Emma spun around on the spot to see a young boy who had walked up behind her unnoticed as she had been having a full scale meltdown. "You...y-you can see me?" "Haha um yes I can see you..." he said with a bemused look on his elfish face.

He was a young boy of maybe 10 or 11. He had sort of medium brown hair and hazel eyes that twinkled with mischief. "Why did you ask if I could see you?" "Um... well look... it might sound crazy but I think you are the only one who can..." she said a little less self consciously than she would have been if it hadn't been a child she was talking to. "You're funny. I'm not a baby you know. Just cause you tell me something doesn't mean I'll believe it..." he said shaking his head up at her. "No seriously kid I think you are the _only_ person in this entire town you can see _or_ hear me..." He looked at her measuring her expression "Prove it..." "Ok here it goes -*clears her throat*- HELLO I'M STANDING HERE AND SCREAMING IN THE MIDDLE OF TOWN. IF YOU CAN HEAR ME THEN PLEASE SAY SOMETHING, DO SOMETHING, ANYTHING AT ALL!"

There they stood waiting for a response and once again nothing happened. Not even the birds resting on the powerlines seemed to take any notice of her sudden outburst as they nestled together in the cold. "Oh my goodness" he gasped "They can't see you... how do you do that?" "I have no idea kid. I definitely didn't plan this." "Wow... my name is Henry. What's yours?" he asked sticking out his hand. "Emma... Emma Swan" shaking his hand in greeting. "Your're new here aren't you...? I mean I have lived here my whole life and I'm pretty sure I know everybody cause my mom is the mayor but I have never seen you..." and then suddenly he said "Or have you been here the whole time and I'm just know seeing you... Are you a ghost?" "Slow down kid... one question at a time. Yes I am new here. In fact, I just arrived here this morning at 8:15 " she said pointing to the clock tower that still had 8:15 as the time on it... "Wait it can't still be 8:15 I've been here at least 30 minutes-" "No you're fine " he said "That clock has always been broken for as long as I can remember. It never moves..." "Oh..."

_That's odd _she thought_ What are the odds that that August guy didn't know about this too. He did expressly say 'Be there are 8:15 exactly at 8:15'. He had to know something about this town. But why send her to see it too. What? Did he want a witness...No there had to be some other reason. _But what that could possibly be she had _no _idea. And moreso how can this kid see her when no one else could. There had to be a reason for that too.

"Come on we have to test this out" he said excitedly and grabbed her by the hand leading her toward a large white building with a black mercedes parked out front. "Where is this?" Emma asked. "The Mayor's Office." "Hey didn't you say your mom was the Mayor?" "Yeah come on..." he said as he pulled her through the front door.


	3. More than I expected

***Note: Ok so I cranked this one out as fast as possible. We are about to get to some legitimate SQ moments but I'm still building it up to that. I don't think you're gonna be disappointed though or at least I hope not. But let me know what you think guys and the next chapter is almost done. OH and I appreciate all the faves and follows guys THANKS :D

***** Oh and I forgot to say on my last couple of parts that OF COURSE I DO NOT OWN any of this stuff... :D

* * *

Chapter 2

"Slow down kid you're gonna make me fall... gah" Emma said laughing. "Hey Mom!" Henry yelled loudly "Mom?" Emma heard the distinct sound of heels clicking on marble. "Henry? Is something wrong... why aren't you at school? It's almost 9:00 and that means you're late..." said the woman as she came around the corner from her office.

Emma wasn't expecting what she saw. This woman was beautiful. In fact beautiful didn't even cover it. She was just a little taller than normal so maybe 5' 5" without the heels. She had an olive complexion and her hair was a very dark brown but not quite black. And her eyes, _Oh man her eyes _Emma thought, were a deep chocolate-brown that grew lighter towards their center. "This is your mom kid?" she asked in an astonished tone. "Yeah this is her... Come on I want you to meet her..."

"Meet who Henry...?" Regina asked looking around for who he was talking to. "I was talking to Emma, Mom... She's why I'm not at school right now" Regina looked in the direction Henry gestured to, expecting to see this "Emma", but instead saw her son seemingly holding hands with the air. "Ok Henry what game are you playing now? You _know_ you should be in school. This isn't the right time for this..." Regina said a little irritably about to take her son by the shoulders and steer him back towards the door. Henry looked from Regina to Emma and suddenly said "_Haha_ she can't see you either... Quick say something..." Regina and Emma spoke at the same time. "What are you talking about Henry say something to who... There is no person _there_ honey..." Regina said worriedly. Emma just smiled "What do you want me to say?" Henry ignored his mother "Say anything, just say something.."

Emma looked up at this woman with appreciative eyes but only said "Hello um... what did you say her name was again kid...?" "Mills .. Regina Mills is her name.." "Oh ok... Hello Regina my name is Emma and it is _very _nice to meet you..." and stuck out her hand as though the woman could see it to shake it. "Henry ok you're scaring me... Seriously there is _nobody _standing there..." _Maybe I should call his therapist about this one_ Regina thought to herself. But then all of a sudden she felt a sudden warmth on her outstretched hand as it reached for Henry. Emma, seeing the sudden flash of confusion in Regina's eyes, "She felt me kid... watch..." she said as she reached to take hold of the woman's hand again. And again, Regina felt the warm sensation in her palm. Henry, watching Regina intently, exclaimed "Oh my goodness! She did Emma, she did! You felt it didn't you mom...? She just shook your hand... Oh man this is great..." as he bounced around with excitement.

But Regina, not wanting to go along with what may be a disturbing development in her son's psyche, rationalizes what just took place as a random occurrence. "*Sigh* Henry ..." she said in a firm but concerned tone "There is no one there and I certainly did not feel anyone shake my hand... Are you seeing people again... Is this 'Emma' one of your imaginary friends...?"

"Ugh... _no _Mom this is not like last time. I'm telling you Emma is really standing here ... Right here.." he said placing his hand on Emma's arm. Regina shakes her head and makes a mental note to definitely bring this up to Dr. Hopper at Henry's next session. "Ok... enough games, come along Henry. I guess I'll have to walk you to school myself." She then takes his hand, grabs her coat and heads out the door. "Bye Emma... I hope I see you again..." Henry says just before the door closes. "Me too kid"- door slams _Me too_ Emma thinks as she is left alone to ponder what the heck just happened.

* * *

Emma steps back outside into the cold Maine air and tries to tell which direction Regina and Henry left in. _I wonder what Regina meant by "Seeing people again" ... Maybe I'm not the first person this has happened to. Man, August had to know about all this _Emma concluded silently.

Emma the caught a glimpse of Regina pulling Henry down the street toward the school-house. Not knowing what else to do, she followed them but kept her distance. After all if she walked the town enough maybe she would find someone else who could see her too. Maybe it was a kid thing and all kids would be able to see her. _Well there is only one way to find out _she thought and picked up her pace to close the distance.

They entered the schoolhouse and Emma followed them in shortly after. As they entered Henry's classroom, Emma took a tentative step in. _Well I guess it's now or never to test that 'Kids can see me' theory._ But as she stepped in she got...nothing. Nope it looked like Henry was the only one, for some odd reason, that could see her and she _had_ managed to catch his eye. She held up a finger to her lips to tell him to keep quiet about him seeing her and he winked back in compliance.

Regina hugged Henry bye and made her way back to her office but Emma stuck around in the classroom for a bit longer. She looked over the room and nothing was out of the ordinary. All the kids were "normal" and _Heck _Emma thought _they're building bird houses for goodness sake. How much more 'grade school' could you get._

Soon it was lunch and Emma followed Henry out into the playground where he usually ate his lunch. He sat on a bench with his lunchbox open and ate alone. Emma paused looking at the scene wondering where his friends were... or if he had any at all. "So why are you out here all by yourself Henry?" she asked as she took the seat beside him. "I always eat lunch by myself... I don't know, I just ... I guess I just have never been very good at making friends."

_My God that is sad. No wonder this kid is in therapy. I bet I would imagine people too if I was him. _"Oh... well you sure made friends with me easily enough.." she said patting him on the leg. "ha Yeah I guess I did... but you were different. I'm the only one who can see or hear you and you _were_ kind of screaming in the middle of the street." he laughed. "Yeah kid I guess I was. But uh I wanted to ask you about something." "Ok shoot." "Well uh your mom said something about you seeing other people before. You know.. people that no one else could see..."

Henry's cheeks turned a little pink and he nodded his head. It was obviously something that he had grown to be embarrassed about. Emma felt bad for making him talk about it but she really needed to know. "Yeah... I uh I have seen somebody else but it wasn't the same as with you...No one could see him either but he was, I don't know, it was like he _was_ a ghost. He never tried to talk to me but he just hung around and watched everyone. I even saw him coming out of the library a few times." he said in an accusative tone. "What's so weird about him coming out of the library?" "Well for one no one ever goes there. It's all boarded up. It looked like he was doing something there but I never knew what. And then one day he was gone. But that was probably a year ago." "Really just a year... What did he look like do you remember?" "Yeah I do actually. He had darkish hair and sorta blue eyes I think... and he was kinda tall too." "I think I know who you are talking about..." "Really? How?" "Well I'm not sure but I think that he may be the guy who sent me here. But I'll need to find out more before I'm sure." "Hey do you think maybe _I_ could help you? Maybe... help you gather intel on this operation..." "Operation?" she said laughingly. "Yeah you know, like a secret mission... We could call it... _Operation:Hidden Dragon_..." he said with a gleam in his eyes. "Hidden Dragon? Why hidden dragon?" "Cause no one can see you... so you're _hidden_..." Emma smiled and looked at him; then after thinking about it nodded in agreement.

"Well I'm gonna go look around Henry. Maybe I'll go check out that library while I'm at it... I'll see you later though and fill you in, Ok?" "Oh ok.." he said kind of sad. Then the lunch bell rang for the kids to return to class and she walked him back to the school steps. Emma saw Henry's teacher eyeing him curiously. She was a pale woman with dark hair that was cut in a pixie style. She had a kind face and her blue-green eyes stood out in contrast with her other features. She grabbed Henry by the shoulder and crouched down to speak to him. "Hey Henry... how are you doing today... are you feeling alright?" "Yeah Ms. Blanchard I'm fine..." "Well I saw you out there talking to somebody.." "_Really_ you-you saw them?" he asked excitedly. "Well no ... no I didn't see anybody... but you definitely seemed like you were having a conversation with somebody..."

Emma looks at this woman in a new light. Would she actually give Henry a chance and maybe hear him out. "Wait do you actually believe him" Emma said temporarily forgetting that the woman couldn't hear her. Henry asked in her stead "Are you saying you believe that there is someone really here. Like you might actually _not _think I'm crazy" "Oh Henry" she said, her tone laced with sympathy. "No honey I don't think you're crazy... No one thinks you're crazy." "Humph.." he said in rebuttal. "Look Henry... look at me" grabbing his chin "If you believe you see something, or well someone, you know... _Maybe you do_. Maybe you're special and you are the only one who _can_ see them for some reason. I mean... I don't know _everything ...no one _does Henry. So who am I to say that there is no one really there... I could always be wrong." she said squeezing his arm reassuringly. "_Thank you _Ms. Blanchard..." he said hugging her in return. "See kid.. it'll be alright... We _already_ have one person on our side..." And with her face over Henry's shoulder, Ms. Blanchard made the tiniest jerk in Emma's direction. Almost as if she had heard her say that. And at that, an idea crept into the back of Emma's mind. _What if.. No could it really be that easy. Do they just have to believe I'm here to hear me._ A big smile stretched on Emma's face, _ I don't know but I _do _know the first person I'm gonna try this out on._

So, Henry walked with Ms. Blanchard back into the school but stopped to look back and wave at Emma as she walked off back towards the Mayor's Office. Henry didn't catch Ms. Blanchard glance behind with a quizzical look on her face, as though she was trying hard to see something... or someone. So Emma went on her way and thought about how best to try out her new theory.

* * *

A conundrum... _How am I gonna open this door_ Emma pondered. _ I could just open it and chance it that Regina might see it and really freak out...OR I could just knock and slip in when she opens it... yeah I'll go with option number two. Funny how they can hear the things I do and feel me but they can't see _me _or hear my voice._ _Whatever _she thought _here it goes._

*Knock knock knock* Regina heard the rapping on the door and wondered who could possibly be coming to see her at her office. She _never _got visitors. _Oh Henry please don't have had an episode at school_. She grimaced at the thought and swiftly opened the door. _Of course no one is there_ she thought. But she knew she had distinctly heard three knocks on her door._ Oh well I guess if Henry is seeing things I can be hearing things_ and with that thought she shut the door, never knowing that Emma had just slipped in quiet as a mouse. Regina made her way back to her office still worrying about Henry. Just when she thought that he was starting to get back to his normal routine and forget about the man he claimed to have seen up pops this "Emma" character.

Emma watched the concern flash across the woman's beautiful face. She almost forgot that she was on a mission out of this Twilight Zone style predicament just looking at her. Now Emma had never really had a type. She was more of a "test each and every person that crossed her path" type of person. Needless to say she had trust issues but something about _this_ woman just drew her in. She had a sadness that clung to her like a shroud. And her eyes, _Oh man her eyes_ Emma thought, always seemed to be just on the verge of crying. _I wonder what happened to her_ Emma thought..

Looking at her desk, Emma saw a few picture frames. They were all of Henry and one with her and Henry, but no one else. By all evidence, it seemed like she was alone. _How did a single mom find the time to be a mayor. How would she even have the time to run. Well this is a small town maybe she doesn't actually have to do that much. _She certainly didn't seem to be that busy now.

Emma stood up and looked around the office for any sign that maybe this town had some kind of seedy underbelly. Maybe somehow this town as small and quaint as it seemed had a dark side. Something was sure amiss since _all_ this had only just happened to her once she got here.

And for some unknown reason, Emma just had the gut feeling that this woman was the key. That only she could help her come back to the land of the living. So she hung around. She watched her fill out random bits of paperwork and field phone calls. And just when Emma was about to go see if maybe Regina had left some food out someplace, the phone rang again. But this time, when she picked up the phone, Regina's entire demeanor changed. Whoever this was, Regina not only did not like them but she _loathed_ them.

"Hello... _oh Mr. Gold _it's _you_ again... Yes... _yes _I have just finished the paperwork for your building permit. No _...No_ you cannot go ahead the deconstruction... _Yes _I am _very _aware of who you are Mr. Gold but just because I've filled out the paperwork doesn't give you the permission. First we have to vote on it at the next city council meeting... and even then it must be approved. _And_ I _highly_ doubt its chances considering I can't imagine the town will want you to tear down their only library... Well_ frankly _Mr. Gold I don't care if that makes you angry. You will just have to wait for the vote. Yes... yes I'm sure I will be talking to you again..." she said hanging up rather gruffly.

"_Ugh_... How I wished you would just go away you horrid little man!" Regina said rather loudly, pushing herself back in her large office chair. Emma was surprised at how infuriated Regina got from just one phone call. _Who must this man be and why would he want to tear down the town library. And the library... _"What is it with the library" Emma asked Regina almost expecting a response.

I guess that must have been it for Regina because she suddenly looked at the clock, stood up and headed for the door. "Hey wait where are you going" Emma said out loud. "I sure hope it's for lunch because _I'm starving_." And so they headed out the door and down the sidewalk back towards Granny's Diner. "Oh _great _this place again. I don't know how to tell you this but their service _sucks_..." Emma said as she kept pace with the mayor even attempting to be silent anymore. They walked in and the entire place stopped and turned to look at Regina enter the establishment. They quickly went back to their previous activities and pretended like that didn't just happen but Emma sure didn't. "Man ... I'm not gonna lie... that was weird" "I wish they would stop doing that" "I know right... " Emma said not thinking about it. Then realizing "Hey! haha it was almost like you heard me... I sorta wish you could, Sad Lady..."

But the moment was gone and Regina ordered what must have been her usual because, as per what seemed to be Ruby's norm, she just barely asked what she wanted as she was already writing the order down. "One Caesar Salad with Iced tea Madame Mayor?" "Yes Ruby ... thank you.." "Man I would've gone for a cheeseburger with a large order of fries and an ice cold coke...mmm" Emma said longingly. But then the strangest thing happened "Wait-wait Ruby I've changed my mind. Today hasn't been the best, how about I splurge a little... Instead could I maybe have a cheeseburger and fries..." Emma could have been knocked over with a feather. "Oh come on are you serious... you really didn't _just _hear me say that... Come on say Coke... you know you want a coke... come on.." "But I'll still take the iced tea... thanks" " Yeah sure coming right up" and off the barely dressed waitress went. "Well I guess you can't win 'em all." Emma said with a smirk "Just don't be surprised if I steal some of your fries..."

Soon Ruby was back with the order and Emma was as hungry as ever _and _she was developing a plan to test out that theory. What would happen if Regina saw one of her fries _move_? _Maybe _if she got Regina to believe that she really was there maybe _just maybe_ she could get her to hear her. So Emma watched as she looked out the window and slowly started to drag the fry towards herself. For some reason the fry felt heavier than it should have. Almost like some force was trying to keep her from getting it, but it wasn't enough to deter her. She pulled it over to her but Regina hadn't noticed it. So she tried it again and still nothing. "Ok I'll stop with the subtlety." Emma leaned over and arranged the fries so that she knew would catch Regina's attention.

Regina looked down and shocked didn't really describe it. She had just looked out the window for a few minutes and they were in that nondescript fry pile. Now as she looked back her fries spelled out "EMMA" with an arrow pointing at the chair across from her. "Oh my God" she whispered... "_Yes_... I knew that would work..." Emma said laughingly. "No.. could it possibly be? No _No _Ok... maybe I should start seeing Dr. Hopper as well." Ruby walked up just as this was happening and saw the look of shock and horror on Regina's face as she was looking down at her plate. "Mayor Mills are you ok... is something wrong...?" "Um... um No n-no I'm fine... look I um... I'm not as hungry as I thought... I think I'm just gonna go... uh ... yeah" she said or more like muttered to herself as she laid the money on the table and made her way out of the diner. "Wait Regina I still didn't get anything to eat... Oh _come on _I'm the one having to deal with being Newly invisible... _Crap... _Wait for _me..." _Emma said quickly as she tried to keep up with Regina's "Escape" pace.

Emma caught up to her outside, "You know just this morning _I _was the one running out of there terrified. _*Ha* Oh_ the irony". Regina shook her head as she muttered to herself, "It was just a really _really _weird coincidence Regina get your stuff together." "Oh yeah sure _that _was a coincidence" Emma laughed.

Regina looked down at her watch "Two o'clock _already_... Crap I have to go get Henry early from school today ... " "Why?" "He has an session with Dr. Hopper today..." she said in response and both women stopped as suddenly as a crash test dummy on its final ride. Emma went around to face Regina scrutinizing her expression. "Oh my God it worked... you really _did _hear me this time didn't you..?" "Oh my God I am losing my mind... I'm finally losing... -whispering- _yes_ I did hear you... _Oh my God _I'm talking to her... Nope nope this isn't happening." "Oh yes it is _Ha _you can hear me... _Man _that was more than I was expecting..." But Regina sped up and practically ran to Henry's school to take him and perhaps herself to 's office. "Hey wait up!" Emma said as she ran to catch her, determined to take this all the way.


	4. Surprises and Questions

*** Hey guys I tried to make this chapter long since you had to wait longer than I planned. This week was crazy but I am so enjoying doing this. THANKS for all the Follows and Faves and Feedback it is so Awesome.

Oh and I know I haven't mentioned it before but I plan for this story to be pretty long as I have been storing up story ideas since Episode 1 so I hope you'll stay for the long haul.

And, I read the reviews and tried to make this one a little easier to read conversation-wise. I know that it can get a bit confusing when its all together so maybe this will work better for ya... Hope you enjoy this chapter :D

Oh and OF COURSE I OWN NOTHING of the actual series... and Ok NOW I'm shutting up... :P

* * *

Chapter 3

Regina jogged up the school steps and into Henry's classroom all the while trying to compose herself before anyone saw her. She stepped in mid-lesson and cut off Ms. Blanchard in the process. "And that's how plants use phototsyn-"

"Ahem-" Regina said clearing her throat to attract her attention. Momentary confusion flashed across the teacher's face "Um... yes can I help you Madame Mayor...?" "Yes I've come to pick up my son... it's Friday... Come along Henry..."

"Oh yes yes I remember now... I don't know why I keep forgetting that..." But Regina didn't wait for Ms. Blanchard's response she grabbed Henry's hand and out she went just as quickly as she had arrived.

_Brusk_ Emma thought as she watched this interaction from the hallway _She always seems to be brusk with this woman. I wonder why, the teacher seemed very nice to me... I guess that's just something else I'll have to find out..._

* * *

Henry saw Emma as soon as he stepped into the hallway. "Emma!" he exclaimed "I knew you'd still be here.."

"Ugh she's still there..?" Regina asked frustration heavy in her voice. "Yeah she- Wait what do you mean is she _still_ there...?"

"Nothing I just thought maybe you let this silly notion go by now..." she said looking away to hide her true thoughts.

Henry turned to Emma , "Did she see you?" he asked astonishingly. But before Emma could answer Regina was dragging him towards the door and Dr. Hopper's. "_No_ Henry I didn't see anyone or anything."

But not to be discouraged, Emma kept up "No she didn't see me... _but _she _did _hear me. She just doesn't want to admit it... Oh... _and_ I've got a theory Henry.." "Oh really? Tell me, tell me" he said excitedly, completely ignoring the panicked looks Regina was giving him just seeing him carry on this conversation with an invisible entity.

"Ok well I haven't tested it out on everyone _but_ I think all your mom has to do is _believe_ that I'm really here to hear me." "Seriously that's it...? Well do you think it's the same to get her to see you..?"

"I don't know... she didn't see me last time and I spelled out my name in her fries..." "haha Did you really... well we just simply _have_ to get her to see you.." "I'm trying kid... I'm trying..."

* * *

They closed in on Dr. Hopper's office and Regina quickened her pace. "Geez slow down Mom the appointment's not 'til 2:45 pm and it's just now - " looking down at his watch "- 2:23 pm... We're 20 minutes early..."

"I know but I need to speak with him as well..." "About _what_..." he asked innocently as if he didn't already see the look on her face that screamed _I think I'm losing it here_. "Things... just ... things..."

They stepped in the office and Regina turned to Henry. "Now you wait in here and I'll be just a moment..."

"Ok..." He looked at Emma when Regina had turned around and headed for Dr. Hopper's office door.

"Follow her.." he whispered loudly. Emma didn't need to be told twice and managed to slip in the door behind her.

"Ah, Mayor Mills... here for Henry's session are you... You're early.." said the red-haired man looking at the clock.

_Wait I've seen him before _Emma thought and then she saw the Dalmatian in the corner. _Oh yeah I remember now. So you're the shrink... hmm I guess I could see that..._

"Yes I am Doctor... I uh wanted to talk to you about something for a minute." "Okay, have a seat.." he said gesturing to the couch in the middle of the room.

Regina took a tentative seat and tried to find just the right words. Emma could tell how uncomfortable Regina was just looking at her. Almost all of her usually calm, cool, and collected demeanor was gone. She was almost fidgety.

"Yes... uh well Doctor... Henry has started seeing people again..."

"Oh really...? I thought he had gotten past that..." the man said seriously.

"Yes I had too. You see he claims to be seeing this woman he calls "Emma" and that somehow he is the only one who can _see or hear _her. He's been having conversations with her all day."

"Well when did this start?"

"Just today.."

"Oh well ... we'll let him come in and tell me himself... Perhaps something happened recently to make him develop this woman as a sort of _coping_ mechanism... Can you think of anything that may have caused this..?"

"No ... no nothing to my knowledge. But uh see that's not exactly what I wanted to talk to you about..."

"Really... ok well what else has happened..?"

" Well... um... you see... uh... Well how do I put this...? Ok well this will sound crazy but ... I think I've heard her too..."

Shame covered Regina's face and the look of regret immediately followed. "Oh God I shouldn't have told you that... I-I think I'll just go send Henry in now-"

"Wait wait ..." he said cutting off her escape. "Wait... you said you think you _heard _her?"

"Yes but I don't think I should have told you that now... I-"

"Well that's not _so_ bad.." he said smiling.

"Not so bad... Not so _bad. _How is hearing voices 'Not so bad'..." she said kind of sarcastically.

"Well look at it this way Mayor Mills. Your son has been going through a lot these past few months and you have too because you are worried about him. _So _you imagine you hear a voice of this "Emma" character because you were thinking about him... that's all... just an over active imagination... As I am sure your son is _also_ suffering with at the moment..."

"As harmless as that?"

"Yes, as harmless as that... stress and worry can do many things Ms. Mills..."

Relief washed over Regina's face. _That's it. That's got to be it. Why didn't I think of that. _

"_OH Come on _Regina, seriously. The fries that spelled out my name was all your imagination- Uh which I notice you _completely _left out, by the way..." Emma waited for a response, a glance, twitch, any kind of sign Regina could still hear her. But just like that it was gone.

"You crazily in denial woman... You really convinced yourself that you made all that up... Didn't you..?"

Emma said as she squatted down in front of her as she sat on the couch. And she didn't really know why but it kind of hurt her feelings. She had tried so hard and came so close to getting Regina to believe in her and now it was all for nothing.

Regina thanked the doctor and walked out, Emma silently in tow. Henry saw Emma's sad face in contrast with Regina's happy and relieved one and gave them a questioning look. "Well he's ready for you Henry... I'll wait for you across the street at Granny's so meet me there when you're done ok..." And she kissed him on the forehead and walked out, just like that.

When she was surely gone Henry went to Emma. "What happened?"

"She convinced herself that she made it all up because she was just really worried about you..."

"What? How... Did she tell him about the fries?"

"Nope she left out that little detail..."

"Well that's something..." he said with a hopeful voice.

"I don't know kid ... Do you really think there's still a chance of getting her to believe...?"

"Sure I do... if she left it out then that really means you got to her... we can't give up yet Emma..."

"Um Henry..?" said Dr. Hopper with a look on his face that only a shrink could give you. One that says _Yes you're crazy but I'm going to try and not judge you for that_. "It's time for your session now Henry... why don't you come in and we can discuss a few things..." he said gesturing towards his office. "Ok Dr. Hopper just one second..." Henry said in an almost chipper tone. "Ok Henry..." Dr. Hopper gently smiled back.

The door closed and Henry said in a quieter tone " Just go across the street to Granny's and wait for me to get out. Then we'll try and figure something out... ok?"

"Ok see you when your done." and then he too was gone with a happy smile on his face, leaving Emma looking like a lost puppy.

* * *

"Snap out of it Emma. One setback and your about to give up the game. We'll just have to keep trying." Emma crossed the street and saw Regina sitting in the same window seat as she had earlier that day. But this time something was different, there was a rather handsome man sitting across from her in the chair Emma had previously occupied; and on top of that, he had an all too amorous look on his face. Emma walked up to the glass and watched the scene as it unfolded.

Emma watched him with a scrutinizing eye. He was indeed handsome and appeared to be wearing some police officers uniform. _Yep definitely a cop. What's that say?... 'Sheriff Graham'. Great he's the sheriff. Well that's not hard in a one horse town is it? _Emma thought sarcastically.

He was kind of lanky, sporting a wavy carefree hairstyle with his golden brown locks. _He's even got blue eyes_ she thought. He leaned across the table and placed his hand on Regina's, lightly squeezing it and leaving it there. The look on his face told Emma the rest of the story.

He had the look of a man who not only likes what he sees, but had seen it before... _naked_ ...and wanted to see if he remembered everything clearly. Emma made out the words "tomorrow" and "night" that were accompanied by a smile that begged "please". "Oh come on you have _got_ to be kidding me... could you possibly _be _any more obvious." Emma thought out loud and was suddenly all too glad that no one could hear her. _What is wrong with me... I should be glad that someone is trying to make her happy. You were just saying how it seemed like she was a sad and lonely lady. And come on the guy is a cop _and_ he's handsome. And as looks go, he _looks_ like a nice guy. _

Then the door opened and she could hear him speaking. "Just think about it... okay?" he said with a sexy Irish accent. "Oh _come on_ ... _Seriously_... what is this guy 'Prince Charming'?" "Seriously Emma get a grip... you are acting jealous and you don't even know this woman. Hell, she can't even see you."

The door swung back closed but Emma could make out Regina saying she would. But in spite of everything, Regina's face kind of gave Emma some hope. She looked interested but also kind of bored. Sort of like she would probably say yes but just because she didn't have anything better to do. He was about to go and started to lean over the table to kiss Regina goodbye. And before she knew it, Emma had whacked the diner window, _hard_. Regina, Graham, and the rest of the diner jumped from the sudden and loud noise. Emma couldn't believe herself, "_What _the _hell_ are you _doing?"_ she shrieked to herself out loud. "I don't know... I just- I just saw him about to kiss her and... and I just reacted _OK_?" _Great now I'm not only talking to myself but answering my own questions. Maybe I should start going to see Dr. Hopper_.

It didn't matter why Emma did it, it still worked. After she startled him, Graham decided to forego the kiss and just simply smiled Regina a goodbye and exited Granny's. He stopped outside the window with a comical look on his face as he tried to find what had made the noise, but found nothing. "Yeah you just keep walking Pretty Boy.." Emma said tauntingly and gave him a quick flick on the nose; all too glad that people could still feel her if they could do nothing else.

He looked up astonished and grabbed his nose and walked away more confused than ever. Emma laughed out loud as he walked away still rubbing it as if trying to he could remove the sensation. What Emma hadn't seen was that Regina had been watching him the entire time and saw him suddenly grab his nose as he looked around wild eyed.

* * *

Emma slipped in the diner following another customer and sat down in her chair from earlier. She watched Regina, trying to find out what was going on inside her mind, as she was wearing the most unusual expression. She had the urge to place her hand on Regina's as Graham had done. "What the hell..." she told herself and slowly placed her hand on top of Regina's and watched her expression change from one of confusion to one of recognition. _Ok you haven't said anything yet. How about one step further,_ she thought. And Emma started moving her other hand up to Regina's face and slowly tucked a strand of loose hair behind one of her ears.

Regina's eyes went wide not knowing how to process her sensations. "You're here aren't you..." she whispered not knowing what else to do. She reached out as one might do to try and find something hidden in the darkness. Regina's hand swished right through Emma's chest. But while Regina felt nothing, Emma felt a surge that she could only compare to electricity as her hand swung through her heart.

"Yes... yes I am here..."

"Oh my God... Emma?"

"You believe I exist now?"

"Y-yes?"

"Is that a question?"

"Haha... No ... I mean _yes _I do believe you exist... Only..."

"Yes?"

"I don't know why... or how..."

"Heh... me neither..."

Regina looked around and noticed some of the other local patrons staring at her as she was seemingly talking to an empty chair. Emma, only looking away from her face because she saw the sudden look of self consciousness flash across her countenance. "Would you like to continue this elsewhere?" Emma asked. Regina nodded her response and she gathered her purse and coat and made her way outside. She subconsciously held the door open a little longer than usual to let Emma through and went across the street back to stand outside Dr. Hoppers office.

* * *

"Can you see me... like... at all?" Emma asked wishfully.

"No... well-" Regina looked in the direction of the voice and tilted her head from side to side, trying to see any small subtle change. "No... I still can't see you..."

"Man I just knew you would be able to see me if you truly believed I was really here..."

"Well apparently Henry can see you... how did he do it?"

"I don't know... he just..._ could_..."

Regina wondered to herself if the fact that she still thought maybe she was losing her mind had anything to do with it but decided not to bring that up, when suddenly the door opened and Henry walked out. They hadn't realized what time it was considering all the things that had take place.

"Oh wait, I forgot my backpack.." and walked back in giving them a few more minutes. "Look don't tell him about this..." Regina said in a hushed voice.

"_What _... why?" Emma whispered back.

"I - I just - I don't know... I'm not sure about this yet..."

"About what? You said you believed I existed... I-"

"I know what I said but for just right now let's keep it between us-" And Henry walked back out the door backpack in hand smiling at both of them. This was all still very weird for Regina but she said nothing as she steered Henry back towards the Mayor's office and her car. She motioned for Emma, where ever she was, to follow them and continued to walk forward. Emma trudged along sullenly but she kept quiet about what had happened as per Regina's request.

* * *

When they made it back to the office Henry jumped in the passenger's side and told Emma to hop in the back. Again Regina said nothing but just pretended like this was all very normal and got in the driver's side to head for the house. Henry turned around to Emma and asked "So how did it go at Granny's did you make any progress... with .. _you know who.."_ he said motioning towards his mother.

Trying not to show that she knew Regina could now hear every word she said, "Um... no not really but I'm not giving up yet..." she said with a reassuring smile. He smiled back and turned back in his seat. Emma moved to the far side of the car and propped her elbow on the window. They drove the rest of the way in silence, nobody seeming to know how to respond to this situation.

When they reached the house Henry got out first and waited on Emma to get out. Just then Regina chanced a look in her review mirror. She saw what the perceived as golden blond curls exiting the mirrors peripheral. _Oh my God... Do you think... No... I think that was her... _Regina thought to herself. _Ok just be calm. When you get inside ask Henry what she looks like and _then _you can panic._

They all walked into the house and Henry was holding Emma's hand. _So this is where they live. Kind of cold and formal with all the black and white, but ok. _"Henry take you're book bag upstairs and I'll start dinner." Regina said trying to keep this day as normal as possible. So Henry went upstairs and Regina headed for the kitchen, Emma not two steps behind her. She opened up the refrigerator and pulled out a saran-wrapped steel pan and placed it on the island and went to pre-heat the oven.

"So.. what are we having?" Emma asked as she eyed the container. Regina jumped at the noise, still not used to having a disembodied voice around. "Oh!... Wow sorry... Ahem... yes we are having lasagna. I prepared some last night so we could just throw it in the oven now."

"Great because I am _starving..._ Like seriously I haven't eaten all day.." Regina smiled and nodded awkwardly in Emma's general direction and tried to picture setting out another place setting for a person she couldn't see. But, then she had an idea. A smiled crossed her face "Ok well you just wait here and I'll be right back... I won't be a minute just stay right here..." "Oh-kaaay" Emma said eyeing her suspiciously but too hungry to really care.

Regina ran to the dining room and got out her finest dishware. It was silver and very reflective. "Ah yes this will do the trick..." "What trick..?" Henry asked walking up behind her. Regina jumped again "God Henry... you scared me..."

"Sorry... but what trick?"

"Never you mind about that right now... Henry I wanted to ask you something..."

"Ok.."

"Now tell me... what exactly does "Emma" look like...?"

Excitement rose in his eyes. "Why? Do you think maybe you might believe me about her now?" he asked not knowing what all had gone down at Granny's while he was in therapy.

"No... I just wanted to know... for ... further reference..."

"Yeah ok..." he said with a sly grin. "Well she has blue eyes. She's about your height, maybe a bit taller, when you're not wearing those tall shoes. And she has blonde curly hair..."

_Blonde curly hair... but that's what I saw in the review mirror... Ok Regina it's time to test this out..._ she thought as she armed herself with the reflective dishware. "Why are we using these dishes? We never use these dishes..." he asked.

Quickly Regina answered "Well _that _is why... it's silly to just let these just sit around and collect dust..."

"Ok... well why do you have enough for three place settings then...?"

"Oh just go and shower and get ready for dinner Henry..." she said exasperatedly. He smiled and skipped off to do as his mother had asked.

* * *

Regina returned to the kitchen armed with her silver dishes as Emma practically salivated over the uncooked lasagna. "Isn't it time to put it in the oven now?" Emma whined.

"Oh... yes it's time now... Why don't _you_ do that...?" Regina asked seeing it as the perfect opportunity to try out her plan.

"Ok well I'll try it..."

"What do you mean try it?"

"Well for some reason things in this town are inordinately heavy for me. It's like... Well it's almost like there's another force that is holding them down besides gravity... but what it could be I have no idea."

"Hmm..." Something was tugging at Regina from the back of her mind. Kind of like when you try to remember something like someone's name and the answer is just on the tip of your tongue but no matter how much you try it just won't come.

But Emma who was far too ravenous to contemplate such _trivial_ matters went to the tray and began removing the layers of saran wrap. Regina, now knowing exactly where Emma was, held up the silver plate and angled it toward that area. But try as she might nothing appeared on the plate other than the normal kitchen surroundings.

Light bounced from the tray to Emma's face and caught her attention. "Um... what are you doing?" Emma asked holding an invisible hand up to shield her face. "What?.. umm nothing just making sure the plates were clean... yeah I'll go set the table now..." and she started to head out of the kitchen and into the dining room. "Hey... wait ... Um Regina..?"

"Yeah...?" she said turning back around.

"Do you think maybe you could put this in the oven for me... it's just gonna be far too heavy."

"Oh ... of course..."

Regina set the lasagna into the oven and went into the dining room to set the table. _Hmm perhaps it has to be an actual mirror and not something mirror-like _she thought to herself. She finished setting the table and said in the general direction of the kitchen "Ok well I'm gonna go get a quick shower before that gets done." "Ok..." Emma shouted back when a wicked thought crossed her mind.

* * *

Emma watched as Regina ascended the stairs and quickly followed her up to what must have been her bedroom. _Being invisible does have it's advantages _Emma smiled to herself. She waited until Regina had slipped into the bathroom and heard her turn on the shower.

She almost was caught before she could make it in the bathroom when Henry peeked his head into the room. "Hey Mom, I'm gonna go ask Emma if she wants to stay the night ok?"

"_Um _how about we talk about that once I get out of the shower ok?"

"-Sigh- Ok..."

"I'll be just a few minutes.." And at that went back out and shut the door. _Whoo _that _was a close one_ Emma said to herself and slipped in the bathroom as silent as the ghost she was in the town.

It had only been a few minutes since Regina had turned on the shower but steam already rose heavy in the air like a sauna. Emma was just happy to be in the same room with a naked Regina even if it was only because the woman didn't know she was there. _Oh God now I'm a pervert _she chastised herself. _I know I shouldn't be in here but I ... Geez I don't know what it is about this woman but I've never felt like this before. It's like I never want to be without her and it doesn't even make sense. I have literally known her for less than a day and she hasn't even seen me yet, BUT it's like none of that stuff even matters. _Emma sighed out loud and immediately froze. _Oh God what if she heard me? I really don't want her to think I'm a pervert. Ok I should really get out of here this was a bad idea. _

And just as she was about to walk out the bathroom door she heard the bedroom door swing open and she pinned herself to the bathroom wall, praying that Henry wouldn't come into the bathroom.

"Mom! Hey Mom!" "What is it Henry?" Regina asked hearing the concern in her son's voice.

"It's Emma, I can't find her anywhere. I called for her but she won't answer me" he said in a distressed tone.

"Ok well I'm getting out of the shower. I'll be down in a minute."

"Ok but hurry.." he said as he rushed back downstairs to look again.

_Man that was close _Emma thought relieved that he was gone but didn't get the thought out of her head before she was dumbstruck with awe. Never had she seem another living creature that seemed to be so flawless and beautiful. Regina had stepped out of the shower, naked and dripping water as she sauntered over to the cabinet to get a towel. Emma was all too glad that she hadn't left when she almost did. She looked with lustful eyes at this dazzling specimen of a woman and had a sudden urge to touch her beautiful face but refrained lest she be found out. Instead she held her position beside the wall as Regina used her hand to wipe the steam off the the bathroom mirror. Of course Emma didn't know the little secret that Regina had found out in the car.

* * *

Regina was about to grab her toothbrush when something caught her eye. Something drew her attention to the corner of the bathroom next to the door but she was not prepared for what she saw. Crouching in the corner was a woman, a rather beautiful woman in Regina's opinion, and she looked as though she was clinging to the wall for dear life, scarcely a breath left her lest she make a sound. The woman had long blonde hair that fell to her elbows in large ringlets. Her eyes were greenish-blue and were large enough to get your attention but not so big as to look awkward. She was athletic in build, but not overly muscular. She was wearing jeans, tight jeans, with brown leather riding boots that came up to her knees over the pants legs, a white cotton blouse, and a bright red leather jacket.

There was something about this woman. Regina didn't know exactly how to describe it, but she seemed somewhat familiar to her and yet gave her such a feeling of fear as she had never quite recalled feeling before. Almost like looking at a roller-coaster before you ride it, a mix of excitement and trepidation because you were excited to see it and knew it could be the ride of your life; but also scared because you might not be as prepared for that ride as you thought.

Regina stopped and turned to look at the woman, completely forgetting to have the natural reaction to seeing a strange person in your home let alone your bathroom while you were undressed. But when she turned to look the woman was gone. There was nothing and no one there. It was then with a sudden realization that it all came flooding back to Regina. It was Emma. She was just as Henry had described her. _Well he didn't do her justice with his child's description of her _Regina thought _but it was definitely her. _

Regina quickly turned back to her mirror and caught Emma dashing out of the bathroom. _Ha she was afraid I'd catch her_ Regina thought. She grabbed her make-up mirror from the bathroom counter and ran after her.

"Wait _just _a minute..." She said with a triumphant smile on her face. Emma slammed on the brakes as she was just about to use all of her strength to try pry open the door. Regina had her back turned to Emma and was angling her mirror towards the door. This was the second time in the past hour that Emma had seen Regina angling something towards her as though she was trying to reflect light onto a particular spot. "I caught you..." Regina said "I caught you red-handed..."

"Wait..." Emma said with wide eyes " You mean... you can see me? You can _actually see me_?"

"I most certainly can Ms... Hey what's your last name Emma?"

"Swan, my last name's Swan... but how? How can you see me? And how did you figure it out?"

It suddenly dawned on Regina that she was actually seeing a person that not six hours ago she thought was a figment of Henry's over zealous imagination. "Oh my God I can see you... I _can see you_!" she laughed forgetting herself. Emma laughed too and stepped back away from the door and towards where Regina was standing, mirror in hand. Emma reached out her hand and placing her hand on Regina's and tilted the mirror up so that both of their faces were framed inside it. Emma giggled like an excited child but Regina became all too aware that she was standing there in nothing but a towel, fresh from the shower. "I'll uh... I'll tell you in a minute but first, how about I get some clothes on.." she said looking at Emma as both of their cheeks reddened just a bit.

Regina opened the door to let Emma out. "Oh and uh do tell Henry to stop running around the house looking for you or he'll get so worked up that he'll need _another _shower" she laughed. "Oh ok... haha... but uh what do I tell him about... you know, _this_?"

"Well I wouldn't tell him that you were watching me take a shower Ms. Swan... so how about you make something up and I'll let him know that I found out a way that I can see you... Ok?" Regina said with a twinkle in her eyes as Emma's face burned from embarrassment.

"Haha... ok..." she said as she walked off back down the stairs.

"Oh my God you were flirting with her...Get a hold of yourself Regina... you don't even know this woman... Why are you acting like this?" she asked herself aloud. Regina knew that she should be mad at Emma for doing such a thing but _something about this _woman made her want to forgive her her trespasses and maybe a little more.

She didn't have an answer for herself. So she just shut the door and remembered how it felt when Emma touched her hand when she tilted the mirror; like a warm, tingling sensation. Almost like a shock of electricity but no pain. Regina tried to make sense of what she was feeling and what had just happened as she got dressed, but something told her that _this _situation and _this _woman would probably never make sense. So instead, she decided that she would be ok with that... for now anyway, and proceeded to head back to the kitchen_. _

Along the way it dawned on Regina just how weird this situation was. _How did she get here? Where did she come from? I have so many questions. _Regina thought to herself as she descended the steps still not able to get that nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she was forgetting something. Her mind seemed to be trying to tell her that she might not like the journey that these questions might lead to but she shoved that thought back and tried to prepare herself for what was sure to be a crazy and unbelievable conversation.

* * *

*** In case you haven't noticed, this Regina and the Show Regina are a bit different and there is a specific reason for that that will be discussed in depth in the actual story. Actually most of this story will be askewed from the original and will also be explained. I will be dropping hints along the way so try to catch them and leave a comment.

*** OH and did you catch that Regina was the one to actually give us the first Real description of Emma... Yes I did actually purposefully not describe her in the first part... lol

Thanks for all the feedback and Follows guys this is so awesome :D

~~~OH and Woot Emma and Regina FINALLY met haha ;)


	5. Dreams and Post-It Notes

*** Hey everybody I'm finally back with another chapter. I was planning to get this to you earlier but I had trouble transitioning between the last chapter and what will be chapter 5 but I think I've finally figured it out. Things are about to get more complicated for our gang but that just means more interesting or at least I hope you thing so. THANKS for all the Follows Faves and Comments. Keep 'em coming cause I love hearing from you guys :D

***And OF COURSE I still don't own OUAT ;D

* * *

Chapter 4

Regina made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen just in time to see Henry lay into Emma for her little disappearing act. "Where were you?" he asked forcefully.

Emma was panicking on the inside but she didn't let it show. "Um I was here the entire time kid..."

"What... No you weren't I know cause I looked for you all over the place..."

"Um well hey kid I don't know I mean this is a weird situation anyway so maybe you just couldn't see me for a moment or something..."

"Ok well but then how could you not hear when I was calling for you...?" Regina laughed to herself, Emma had no idea how Henry could be when he latched onto something. He never let it go.

"Like I said I don't know kid... How is any of this happening at all? Maybe I just glitched or something... you know?"

"Hmm well I guess that is possible..." and he calmed down a bit and turned to his mother who was smiling at him in a way that made him think she had something to say. "What?" he asked.

"I think you might want to know something I found out about Emma..." Henry's eyes widened in excitement

"What what? Did you see her... can you see her" he said gesturing towards her. "Maybe... go to the table and I'll bring in the lasagna and we can all talk about it..." she said with a grin and Henry raced off to get seated. She pulled out the steaming dish and heard a growl beside her. "God I am sooo hungry Regina..." Emma salivated just looking at the food. "Fine go get seated and I'll be in shortly ... I've already set you a place..." "Thank you..." and Emma ran in the dining room just like Henry and Regina laughed at how odd this whole situation was.

Regina made her way into the dining room and parceled out the dinner and tried to act as though everything was very normal when she placed food on a plate in front of a seemingly empty chair. Henry was looking from Emma to Regina with the excitement only a child could muster. "Ok Ok so Mom tell me how you can see Emma now..." and he set to digging into this food like someone eating popcorn at a movie. _How to word this_ Regina thought to herself _Henry needs hardly to know Emma was in my bathroom... while I was taking a shower... AH I have it... _"I saw her reflection while we were in the car. I can see her in mirrors..." Henry looked in awe with big eyes trained on Emma "How does that work Emma?"

"Hey I don't know kid it was a shock to me too..." she said thinking of how embarrassed she was to be caught by Regina. Suddenly Henry jumped up and ran to the hallway. They heard a few thumps on the wall and then Henry ran back with a slightly large mirror in his hands.

"Henry! Be careful ... how did you even get that off the wall by yourself?" Regina asked about to stand and help him with whatever he was doing. He glanced at her and ran to the chair directly across from Emma's and propped the mirror up so it wouldn't fall.

"Ta-da..." he exclaimed and turned to them both. "Now it's almost like you are really here..." Emma looked across and saw herself looking back and then turned to look at Regina who was staring intently at her face through the object. "What a wonderful idea Henry..." she smiled at him as he sat back down to his dinner.

They sat quietly for a quick moment and ate their lunches, or well almost. Emma cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly in her chair. "Um... Regina..."

"Yes..." Regina asked looking at the mirror instead of at Emma which was a little weird for her. It felt like Regina wasn't listening to her for a second until Emma adjusted. "Um yeah well I can't seem to be able to eat..."

"Oh... why?"

"Well... I can't seem to lift the heavy silver fork and food to be able to get it into my mouth..." Emma chuckled lightly as she felt the heat of shame make its way across her cheeks.

"Oh yes I'm sorry I forgot..."

"Forgot what?" said Henry a little confused. "See Emma has trouble moving things here. It's like its extra heavy for some reason and she can't lift it."

"Oh... I wonder why..."

"Me and you both kid... but uh how are we gonna get through this...?" she asked not wanting to come out and say _Hey can somebody come feed me over here _like an infant. "I believe I have a solution..." Regina said as she moved here plate and chair by Emma's and sat down. She lifted the fork from Emma's plate and tried to angle the food towards her mouth using the mirror but only succeeding in getting the angle backwards. Emma laughed "Thanks just hold it up and I'll take it from there..." as she slid the fork into her mouth. Regina's eyes widened watching the food disappear and then the fork suddenly reappear. "Mmm gah that is so good Regina... more please I'm ravenous over here..." Regina laughed an reload the fork like she asked. This went on for a couple of minutes and Henry just burst out laughing. It was just enough of a distraction for Emma to temporarily forget about eating.

"What?" she said with her mouth full.

"You look so funny... I mean Mom is hand feeding you like a baby and you can't get enough. You're like a hungry baby bird..." he said giggling.

"Well my last name is Swan..." Emma said laughing too. Regina looked over at the mirror watching Emma and then looked at Henry. They both crinkled their eyes and nose up in just the same manner as they laughed. It was uncanny to Regina as she had never seen anyone else do that just like her son. Something about it pulled at her heart and once again that voice in the back of her mind sent her a jolt of caution that she couldn't make sense of.

"Ah so you do have a last like other normal people." Regina smirked in the middle of their laughter. "haha Yeah sure I'm very normal really. This is by far the strangest thing that has _ever _happened to me."

"So... Ms. Normal Emma Swan, where do you come from...?"

"You just keep that lasagna coming and I'll tell you anything" Emma laughed and Regina did just that. "Well for starters I live in Boston..."

"And..." Regina added.

"And I am sort of a detective..."

"Detective?" both Henry and Regina asked suprised.

"Yes... Detective what's so hard to believe about that...?" Emma asked almost offended. "Well I don't know... I guess it's just ironic that a mystery like this would happen to a detective..." Regina said thinking out loud.

"haha True... true... But I really just find people... I always find who I am looking for... well almost everyone..." mumbling the last part.

"So is that why you came to Storybrooke... to find someone..?"

"Well... sorta"

"Go on..."

"Well see this guy, August W. Booth, came to my office a few days ago and offered me a large sum of money to come here and help him find someone... it was an odd request considering he said he was going to meet me here... But he said that he might be late and if he was to just go on in and wait for him at Granny's..." Emma looked over to Henry "It only took a few moments for me to start freaking out over the whole being invisible thing and then that is when I ran into Henry..."

"Yeah she was standing outside in the middle of the road screaming how she had to get outta here.." he laughed.

"Hey it's not easy being invisible..." she mock pouted at him. "And after that he dragged me to your office... you were there for the rest of it..."

Regina mulled that over trying to see any clues as to how that led to this. "Oh yeah..." Emma said suddenly "He stressed that I had to be here at the town line at precisely 8:15 in the morning... I thought it was funny I had to be here at that exact time but he could be late..."

"That is strange... our town clock is stuck at 8:15... has been for years..."

"Yeah I noticed that shortly after Henry showed up ... it can't be a coincidence but just thinking all that is somehow linked makes you feel crazy... I mean stuff like this just doesn't happen in the real world..."

"Yeah stuff like this only happens in story books..." Henry said partly to himself.

"That's it Henry!" Regina exclaimed "I mean think about it. The clock tower is on the library and the clock is stuck at 8:15... maybe a clue is there..."

"Yeah and you did say you saw that man that might be August coming out of there a time or two... and Regina, that guy Gold said he wanted to tear it down... maybe he know something too..."

"Yeah he migh- Wait how did you know about Gold..?"

_Damn she caught me again _Emma scolded herself. "Ok I might have been snooping in your office that time but I was desperate to find out what was happening... I thought maybe you knew something.."

"So ... was that you who knocked on my door?"

"Yes... that was me... sorry..."

"No that's fine... I just thought that was weird... But anyway, Henry what does she mean that man that might be August" refering to Emma's earlier statement.

"You know Mom that guy I saw the first time about a year ago... him... Emma thinks that guy might be August..."

"Hmm... well we've just got to go and search that library..."

"Ok let me get my shoes..." Henry said about to run upstairs. "Not just yet young man... it's too late and you're hair is wet and it's cold outside..."

"But Mooooooom..." he whined. "No sir it will just have to wait for tomorrow... Tomorrow is Saturday and we will have plenty of time..." "Aw but Mom..." "Nope no but Mom's tonight... I promise we will go tomorrow..." "Fine but I'm not gonna be able to sleep at all tonight..." he said as he trudged upstairs to brush his teeth. Regina smiled at him as he stomped up the steps. She really did love how his face looked when he was pouting _Ugh he's just so cute_ she smiled to herself.

* * *

Emma leaned back in her chair contented and finally not hungry. "That was really good Regina. You are a _very _good cook."

"Why thank you... I guess you just have to learn that kind of thing once you become a mom... before Henry I don't remember ever even wanting to learn how to cook..." And that was true. In fact, Regina had a hard time really remembering _anything_ before Henry. It was like once he came all other things washed away until just life after him was left. But, Regina was never really concerned about that. She was happy with her life as it was now. Well mostly happy anyway.

Emma saw Regina pass into thought for a moment and come back to earth just as quickly. "What is it..." she asked. "Oh nothing... would you like to step into the study for a drink..." "Sure..." Emma decided to let that one go for now.

They got up and walk towards the study and Regina turned to the stairs "Henry you can read your comics until 9:30 but then you have to go to sleep...Ok" "Ok Mom..." and then she stepped through the door and closed it behind her. She stepped over to the counter and took out the glasses. "I have brandy, Apple cider... oh and this..." she said bending over to grab a bottle from the bottom shelf of the minibar. Emma was definitely enjoying the view. Something about seeing this incredibly beautiful woman in her bare feet dressed in formal looking house clothes just made Emma want her even more. The domesticity of it all was something Emma didn't even know she wanted but boy did she know she wanted it now. Or maybe it was just that Regina could make anything look like it was worthwhile. _Probably both _Emma thought to herself. "You know I can see you staring..." Regina said with an arched eyebrow. "Hmm... wh-what..." Emma stuttered trailing her eyes up to Regina's reflection. "Mirrors remember..." she said pointing to the mirror behind the bar. "Oh haha yeah... um... sorry ... _again... _but yeah I'll take some of that apple cider that sounds nice... but I'm probably going to need a straw or something I doubt I'll be able to hold that glass..."

"Of course, I was already prepared..." she said pouring a glass and setting it on the coffee table and topping it off with a little pink straw. "Thanks.." Emma said bending down to take a drink and then coughing not prepared for how strong the cider would be. "Jeez Regina what is that I though you said Apple cider not jet fuel... this stuff should have an octane rating..." she said laughing and coughing. "I'm sorry I dear I didn't know you were such a teetotaler"

"I'm not I just didn't expect it to be so ...strong..." Regina laughed as she poured herself a glass of cider. "I had this made from the apples on my tree... I thought it gave it a nice touch..."

"Well aren't you just a little Martha Stewart..." They sat there just drinking a few minutes and letting the alcohol course through their veins. "I wish I could really see you" Regina said suddenly out loud. "I mean it feels so weird to be here sitting right next to you and yet you almost feel imaginary..."

"Well how do you think I feel... I want very much to _be_ seen and out of this stupid other-world where I sometimes feel like _I am _imaginary... it starts messing with your head after a while..."

"I've got an idea..." Regina said and started towards the door... "Wait where are you going?" Emma said as she hurried after her _Man it feels like I have chased after this woman ever since I got here_ Emma thought to herself as she flew up the stairs.

* * *

Regina flipped a switch on the wall and Emma heard mechanical whirring overhead. A panel in the ceiling started to retract and revealed a mirror the size of the bed ...above the bed. Regina, a bit tipsy at this point, flung herself onto the bed and pointed up. "See.." she said like that just explained it all. Emma scrambled to lay down on the other side of the bed desperate to not miss this opportunity. "Wow..." was all she could get out as she looked up at the ceiling to see she and Regina laying side by side on Regina's queen sized mattress.

Emma looked over to Regina who was still smiling at her own discovery "You are a bit of a freak aren't you..." Regina laughed she hadn't thought about what a mirror over the bed usually symbolizes. I mean that _was_ what she had it for but she jsut didn't think it through before she brought Emma up here and showed it to her. But not one to be topped and embarrassed, Regina just glared at Mirror Emma "Wouldn't you like to know.."

"haha Yes..._Yes_ I would..." she half mumbled to herself.

"Excuse me..." Regina smirked.

"Um ah-ha nothing ... I said... um just nothing..."

Emma could feel the alcohol coursing through her veins and started getting sleepy in spite of how much her body was humming just from being on a bed with Regina. She looked over at Regina who seemed to be exhausted as well. "Well I'm beat..." Emma said as she stretched out on the bed. Regina yawned and got up to go to her closet. Emma didn't move kind of hoping against hope that maybe Regina would come back and not notice that she was still laying there.

Regina came back a few minutes later in a matching grey silk set of pajamas. _Aw man and I was hoping to see some skin_ Emma thought to herself. And it looked like Emma's plan might work for a second until Regina slipped under the covers and looked up at the ceiling and saw Emma _and _her eyes glued to her every movement. "You know you really are going past the point of propriety as a house guest Ms. Swan."

_Dang it... I thought maybe she was drunk enough to not notice..._ and almost like she read her mind Regina said "I haven't had _that much_ to drink Ms. Swan" Emma blushed but tried to be hopeful

"So _I can _stay...?"

"Yes you can stay but _not _with me... I'm not _that _kind of host..." she said watching Emma in her mirror.

"Ok ... I guess I'll go downstairs and sleep on the couch..."

"No you can sleep in the guest room just fine Ms. Swan..."

"Emma... you can call me Emma you know... You and Henry are like my only friends... so please call me Emma..." The sudden honesty and vulnerable tone of her voice struck Regina. "I don't know I guess... I guess I'm sorta afraid that I'll wake up tomorrow and this will all have been a dream..." Emma couldn't shake the wave of sadness that seemed to overtake her as she let her own worries fill the silence around her. _God why am I saying this out loud. You are just gonna freak her out you idiot, Man that alcohol was some strong stuff. Yeah that's right blame it on the alcohol_. The truth was was this was the least alone she had felt in a very long time. Granted it was a situation like no other that had probably ever happened but it felt comfortable somehow too.

"Wait..." Regina reached out to grab Emma's arm and stop her from leaving, forgetting for a split second she couldn't touch her, and feeling a surprising emptiness at the rediscovery. "Wait don't go... you can stay here with me ... just for the night anyway... until we can figure the rest of this business out... ok..." Emma turned for the hundredth time and studied this woman's beautiful face and smiled a smile that warmed her from the toes up. "Thanks..." was all she said as she climbed back on the bed to lay on her side as she looked at the woman until they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Flashes, all she could see were flashes of things, of certain events. They were so vivid and terrifying that they felt almost like memories but she certainly couldn't forget things as horrific as that... could she?

The girl ran to the crumpled body on the ground. "Daniel!" she screamed and slid to the ground and pulled his body into her arms. Cradling his lifeless face in her hands begging him to come back. Her kisses weren't enough for that job. She felt such pain just hearing the girls screams that struck her like knives to the heart.

"Help her!" she screamed out at the woman who was standing over the girl watching the scene unfold. But as the woman turned around she was faceless. A figure with dark hair but no defining features.

Suddenly the scene shifted like shaking the sand in an etch-a-sketch. Sifting down into another scene altogether. This time it was the same heartbroken girl but she looked different somehow. Colder... and definitely detached from the world. The scowl didn't become her pretty face but she wore it all the same. An elderly man came around the corner holding a drink in his hand and looked at the woman with such adoration. But, the woman seemed too all consumed by bitterness to see it. She turned to him with a tear stained face, reached out and shoved her hand into his chest. His eyes went wide and began to dull in moments. "NO!" she screamed for the woman to stop. "I love you... Re...-gina..." and he collapsed. "And I love _you_, Daddy..." She couldn't stop crying. She and the woman were both hysterical. _Oh God he said Regina... he said..._

"Regina... Regina... wake up..." Emma grabbed her shoulders and shook her as best she could. Regina's eyes flew open as she tried to shake away the horrors she had just seen. Emma grabbed her face brushing away her tears that she didn't know she had been crying. "You were having a bad dream... are you ok?" she asked looking deep into those chocolate brown eyes. The woman looked away and to the mirror. _Oh yeah... forgot she can't see me_ Emma reminded herself and turned to look at Regina's reflection. Terror was written all over her face and it tore at Emma's heart to see her like that. Something deep inside her cried out fiercely that they must protect this woman, at all costs. It was a brand new emotion for Emma but it felt so natural. "Ye-yeah... I'm fine... I just had a really bad, bad dream..." She felt the warm tingling on her face and knew that it must be Emma. The blonde had such concern on her face for her. She had such an urge to latch on to the blonde and bury her fears by hiding in that gold flowing mane but tried to shake away those feelings. _After all you just now have known this woman barely a entire 24 hours. That would _not _be appropriate._ she scolded herself. "I'm fine... really Emma..."

_Ugh the way she says my name... it's like everyone has been mispronouncing it my entire life. Man... could my life get any weirder right now?_ "Ok..." she said leaning away from her about to lay back down.

"Wait... could you... could you hold my hand..." she asked almost sounding like a child. "Sure... I'm right here..." and Emma grabbed her hand but Regina didn't know she was really grabbing her heart.

* * *

Emma awoke to see Regina had rolled over on her side. She was still holding her hand and it gave Emma a spreading warmth all over her body just to see her. She looked so peaceful now. Not at all like she looked last night with fear strangling her body. Emma took her other hand and brushed a few stands out of her face and cupped her cheek as she sidled closer to her. Things like this just felt so ... _natural _to Emma when it came to Regina. Like she had been doing this her whole life. She bent down and brought her lips to the cupped cheek and pressed there just feeling her warmth, breathing in her smell. _Mmm... apples and ... I don't even know what that other smell is... Regina it's just Regina _she smiled to herself. Regina fluttered her eyes open and looked at Emma. "Oh God I'm so sorry... I-I-I don't know what came over me..." she stammered about to remove her hand from her face when she noticed Regina was looking right at her. "Wait a minute... you can se-" but she was cut off when Regina closed the gap between them with an unexpected kiss. It shocked Emma at first but she soon recovered and kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her body bringing her closer. She brushed her tongue over Regina's full red lips and felt her open her mouth granting her access. Their tongues danced intricately around each other, dueling for position. She couldn't believe this was happening it was so sudden and how in the world could Regina see her now? She didn't really have time to ask those questions. She heard her name being called

"Emma... oh Emma..."

She woke. _Oh ...it had been a dream_. Emma could almost cry but them she saw where her hand was. Somehow in the night, she had rolled on top of Regina, well partly. Her right arm lay over Regina's stomach and her hand... on Regina's right breast. Regina had been awoken by a not altogether unpleasant sensation. Emma had been unconsciously stroking a hardened nipple through her silk top. And Emma was still doing that when she finally saw her hand. She shot off the bed with her hands raised looking like she was surrendering to the authorities. "Oh God Regina ... I am... oh man so embarrassed... I mean sorry... so sorry..." Emma's face was blood red but she had moved out from under the mirror and Regina could no longer see her, something that Emma was, at this moment, very grateful for.

"-Sigh- Don't worry about it dear... it was I'm sure, just an accident..." Regina wouldn't admit it but she already missed the tingling warmth that was Emma and tried not to think about that right now. She turned her back to Emma and tried to press on her hardened nipple to go down as she slipped on her slippers.

"Yeah I just... um-" Emma tried to come up with something but instead settled for changing the subject. "Um ... Hey what was up with that nightmare you had last night...? It seemed pretty intense..." Regina was caught off guard momentarily but quickly shifted to defense.

"Oh... that... that was nothing..."

"It certainly didn't _seem _like nothing... You screamed out the name 'Daniel' and were crying pretty hard..."

_Oh God I didn't know I was talking in my sleep..._ "Really...?... I don't recall that at all..."

"You know why don't I just clue you in on a little something here. I know when people are lying to me. I don't like to _brag _BUT I consider it my super power..." Regina arched her eyebrow and laughed at the idea that Emma didn't like to brag. She didn't even have to see Emma to know that she was smiling with a huge smug grin on her face. "Now who's lying... come over here and look in this mirror and tell me you don't like to brag... You're smiling right now aren't you...?"

"No... " Emma lilted. Regina went to her dresser and quickly picked up her mirror and pointed it at Emma. "Caught you again Dear..." she said with a predatory smile that stretched her beautiful face. _Oh how I would like to kiss that smile right off your face _Emma thought to herself. _I have got to find a way to get her to see me... to touch me... oh yeah that would be nice..._

* * *

Regina was glad to get the subject off her. Those dreams had brought her such a feeling of unease she didn't know what to do about them. They felt so real but then again so unreal. _I mean no one can just rip someone's heart out right... That's crazy not to mention impossible... They couldn't be real... If it was a memory how could I have ever forgotten it... No it was just a terrible dream... that's all..._

Emma didn't have a chance to grill Regina about her dreams anymore because Henry ran into the room. "Great your still here!" he bounced around grabbing Emma's hands. "I thought I might have dreamed you up when I woke up this morning and couldn't find you... I didn't think you would be in here..." he said looking around at his mother for an explanation.

"Well Emma didn't feel good last night. She was nervous and thought that she had made all this up too, honey"

"Oh... well you could've come and stayed with me... Mom always does that with me when I don't feel good..."

"Aw... well thanks Henry..." she says as she ruffles his hair.

"So we are going to the library today right?"

"Yes Henry I told you I promised we would..." Emma looks over at the clock, 7:30 in the morning. She _never _got up this early and quite frankly she would've like to finish that last dream. "Jeez do you guys always get up this early..."

They look at her strangely "Yes... why..?" they both ask with quizzical looks on their faces.

"God you guys are weird... it's _Saturday_... _Everyone_ sleeps in on Saturday..."

"Oh... well we don't..." and with that he turns around and heads for his room determined to dress as quickly as possible. Emma turns to Regina

"Yeah you and the kid... both weirdos... just sayin'..."

"Hey... we _are not_..." she goes over to the bed and throws a pillow at Emma and it sails through her intangible form.

"Haha missed me..." she says sticking her tongue out.

"Oh ... shut up and go get a bath... you have got to stink by now... and I'm am too grateful to not have to be exposed to that..." Regina teases as it dawns on her Emma never got a chance to do that last night and secretly wondered if she could get clean when she was limited in so many other ways by this anomaly.

After an awkward moment in the shower where Emma had to call in Regina to dump some shampoo and then conditioner into her hands so she could wash her hair, Emma seemed to make it through her shower ok. Regina tried to peek a few times to see what Emma looked like all naked and soapy but she never got to see her. Apparently Emma did not agree with her on the whole "it was only fair because she had gotten to see Regina naked" argument. But Regina decided to let that go for now and focused on getting into the library.

* * *

Emma somehow managed to towel dry herself but had to settle for putting her old clothes on until she could get her things from her car that she left outside Granny's Diner. She went downstairs to find Regina dressed all in black and pumps. _She seems a tad overdressed to just go in an abandoned library but hey I don't have a problem at all with those heels. _Emma thought as she stared at Regina. "What are you staring at?" Henry asked her breaking her concentration. _Crap I forgot about the kid. Quick say something..._

"Um I was just wondering what you're mom was planning... that's all..." she smiled sheepishly at him. Henry settled for that explanation but Regina knew better. This Emma had been attracted to her it seemed like from the get go. And even weirder was she felt a pull towards her as well. Regina had never been interested in women before as far as she could remember but something about Emma, even though she hadn't even been able to do so much as hold her hand, just seemed to grab her somewhere she didn't even know she had. Kind of like a volcano that had been dormant for so long people had forgotten it was there. But when Emma showed up, even in this form, earthquakes were underfoot that threatened eruption. _I just have to find a way to bring her here. All the way here._ Regina told herself.

"So what's the plan Regina...? Break some windows, climb on the roof and propel down through a sky light?" Emma asked and Henry got more excited by the moment. Regina smiled at Henry but then said in a condescending tone

"No dear of course not. More like pop off a couple of sheets of ply wood on the front door and use the key to get in...I am the Mayor you know... we have keys to things... we don't have to break and enter..." she said with a raised eyebrow.

"Aw man but your way is no fun.." Henry said.

"Ok fine we don't have to go at all... So what do you feel like for lunch... Granny's maybe..?" she said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up and get your keys.." Emma said grabbing Henry's hand and walking towards the door. "You're right my ways would have been much more fun.." Henry smiled and glared at his mom. _Oh God now I have two of them_ Regina laughed to herself.

* * *

They climbed into Regina's Benz and drove to the library. Emma sat in the back so that way Regina could see her in the rear view mirror. Needless to say Henry could hardly contain himself he was so excited. All he could imagine was there was some secret magic place they could get to if they kept looking long enough. But Emma and Regina were just nervous. They had to accept that this whole situation was actually real and not some figment of their imagination, which is hard for an adult to do. One has to forget such childish fantasies as they grow up but everything that was happening was so unbelievable it felt made up. Yet, here they were driving to the library looking for some kind of answer to this invisible mystery.

They parked and got out. Henry ran to the door and Regina held the door open for Emma to get out. They looked around to see if anyone was watching. A few people were on the sidewalks. Most were going to Granny's for their morning coffee so just strolled for lack of anything else better to do. Regina went to the door, about to attempt to pull the plywood off when she realized it wasn't even nailed to the door. It once was but now it was just kind of jammed into the outside of the door so it would look like it was locked. She looked to Emma and Henry and thought _Why not? _and turned the doorknob. Sure enough it opened. "It's not even locked" she said astoundingly.

They crossed the threshold and couldn't believe their eyes. Emma's name was on post-it notes that were taped to various objects around the room. And in the center of the room stood a large ornate double sided mirror. It was white and blue and had an oval shape and was seated on a stand of the same colors. The edge seemed to be encrusted with gems that felt as though they sent out tiny vibrations that hummed through the stale library air. On a table laid a tap recorder and some hand written notes. Emma went to pick it up as Regina seemed to be entranced by the mirror.

"Dear Emma," Emma read out loud " I see you finally made it into the library. I hope it didn't take you that long you didn't seem stupid. And I bet that the boy is with you too. Hopefully nothing has been moved and all I left you is still where I left it. I know you must be very confused by this and wonder why in the hell I brought you here but I promise it will all eventually make sense. Anyway, all that is in this letter is all the help I can offer you right now so please take it to heart. In the center of the room should be an ornate mirror. You can probably feel or hear humming coming from it. No you are not crazy that is really coming from the mirror. In fact this might sound crazy but believe me when I tell you that it is magic."

"I _knew _it!" Henry shouted.

Emma continued. "That mirror was very hard to come by so please be careful with it. You will probably need it for quite some time. I can't tell you much more than this or it will compromise your mission. But suffice it to say that you are the proverbial 'Alice' and you must go through the 'Looking Glass'. Once you go through though things will change. Some for the better some for the worse but you must go through. A lot of lives depend on you and this mission. I made a promise to someone a long time ago that I would keep you safe. I'm sorry to say it took me this long to make good on that promise but I'm doing it now. If anything happens and you need my help come find me. Oh and one last and very important thing. If you look on the shelf marked with a post-it note and your name there is an old book. Take this book and do your best to complete it. It is a vital key to a satisfactory end to this mission. I'm sorry I can't tell you more but believe me when I say you can do this Emma. You were born to do this. Good luck. August W. Booth."

"Holy shit this man is crazy... I mean seriously bat shit crazy..." Emma breathed. "Language.." Regina reminded her.

"Right sorry... But did you hear any of what I just read. He said the mirror was radiating magic for God's sake. That is freakin' crazy."

Henry looked at her with such pain on his face that Emma was taken aback. "Yeah just like _I _was crazy because _I_ saw people..? Well guess what Emma _you are real _that other guy, August, he was real. Why can't you just say maybe he's right. I mean you are the one who's invisible. Maybe _you are _crazy!" he said storming off and out the front door.

"Henry wait... I'm sorry I didn't mea-" and then the door slammed closed. She looked at Regina who looked towards the door and back at Emma's general direction. "Gah Regina I didn't mean it like that honest..."

"I know you didn't but Henry takes things to heart easily. I'm afraid he gets that from me. If he cares about something or believes in it he holds on with all his heart... and for some unknown reason he cares about you...' saying the last part sarcastically.

Emma looked at her trying to figure out what to do. "Ok go and bring him back will you... please?"

"Okay..." and Regina goes out to get him.

* * *

He is sitting in the car with a sullen look on his face buckled up and ready to go home. "Where's Emma... if all of this is crazy then why doesn't she just get out of the library and not even bother trying to figure it out..."

Regina let's him finish his little rant and pulls him out of the car. "Henry... Emma wasn't trying to hurt your feelings or call you crazy. You just have to understand that this is a lot for a grown up to take in. Things are hard enough on her as it is with the whole being invisible thing. Just because she said this is crazy doesn't mean she was saying you were crazy... Come here" she said pulling him in for a hug. Guilt filled her. If it wasn't for her not believing him last time no one would have said he was crazy. But what adult would have believed that story. No one would have but she felt guilt all the same. "Come on she wants to talk to you" she said and pulled him in by the hand.

Henry came back in and Emma grabbed him into a hug. "Look Henry I have never been good with kids. I didn't really have parents or anything and I had no brothers or sisters... but I think me and you... we got a good thing going and I don't want to screw that up ok..." _Didn't have parents What does she mean didn't have parents _Regina thought to herself.

"Ok..." he said and smiled to her.

"Ok... I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings... I wasn't trying to call you crazy..."

"I know I know Mom already gave me this speech... So what are you gonna do about all this...?"

"Well there is only one thing I can do... isn't it..."

"And what is that" Regina chimed in.

"I've got to test out this Mirror theory... Time to see whether this August knows what he's talking about..." and she starts walking towards the mirror.

"Wait..." Regina steps forward "He said some things could go wrong..." She didn't want anything to happen to Emma.

"True but I've got to try..."

"You can do it Emma..." Henry beamed at her.

And with one last lingering look on their faces she pressed her hand to the glass.

* * *

*** So yay Emma finally got to eat something and we are stepping in the direction of naughty time for Emma and Regina. Hope you like this chapter and I'm already writing the next one... :D

*** ON a SIDE NOTE*** I am probably about to start another SwanQueen fic in a couple of weeks or so/ I just wanted to let you know that it will not interfere with my current one but I hope you guys will like it as well... Well until next time LOVE YA :D


	6. Oh the Rumor Mill

*** Ok I know it has been a few weeks since I updated and I am SO SORRY about that, I had a crazy couple of weeks at college and I'm afraid that had to take priority for the sake of my GPA BUT I'm back and posting.

I had a bit of trouble with this chapter but hopefully you will still like it. I wanted it to be relatively realistic in character reactions while dealing with a wildly unrealistic scenario. Hopefully I'm not pushing your realm of belief too much.

DISCLAIMER: Of course I still own nothing of OUAT

BUT without further adieu here it is :D

* * *

Chapter 5

A warm gel seemed to envelope her body. It was like she had been gently pulled into warm water, only the water was thicker than usual and a lot brighter than a swimming pool. She also heard muffled sound coming at her from all directions. Once again almost like being under water and someone keeps talking all the while, trying to get your attention.

Emma slowly took in her surroundings with awe and surprise currently being her two dominant emotions. She didn't know whether it was because all this magic stuff August put in the letter had to be true or because she was currently inside a mirror, but she couldn't help feeling a bit dumbfounded by both.

She looked behind her at the entrance she just stepped through and saw the mirror's shape hanging in mid air. It was almost like it was an oddly shaped window inside an invisible wall. Or at least that was how Emma was envisioning it at the moment.

_There must be a way out of here somewhere... Maybe it has a sister window or something... _she thought to herself. But she didn't see anything nearby. Like literally she couldn't see any shapes in the bright expanse that lay before her. And the noise was now starting to get a bit overwhelming. She could hear voices overlapping and battling to be heard first. Some of the voices were garbled and sounded almost as if they had been slowed down.

She listened intently to see if she could discern where they were coming from. She tilted her head, closed her eyes, and concentrated with every fiber of her being to try to understand just one word from this unruly chorus.

Just as she was about to open her eyes a word broke through the onslaught. And maybe that was just because it was a natural reaction to catch your own name when it was being called but she definitely heard "Emma" being said somewhere in the distance. She listened for it again and, after a few moments, she heard it again. She turned her stance to the direction of the voice and looked at the mirror she had just walked through and hoped she wouldn't lose her way in this place.

"God I hope I don't get lost in here. Can you imagine dying in a mirror? Who knows how long it would take for someone to come across my lifeless corpse..."

She shook the thought away and tried to walk a straight line towards the voice. As she walked it seemed as though the voices were getting clearer by the step. After walking what felt like a long distance she stopped and looked around to try and find the exit.

She squinted against the ever present glare inside the mirror and to her surprise she saw several "windows" , as she thought of them, hanging in the distance around her. It was almost like she had reached the middle of a circle and she could now see that in it's circumference were ten windows including the one she had just came through. Some light around these windows seemed to be dimmed and their "corner" , if you will, and looked significantly darker than the rest of the place.

Emma didn't really have time to process why that could possibly be because she felt panic well up inside her. _How do I know which one to go to? _she frantically asked herself. She looked around at them but couldn't see any obvious sign that she should go to any one in particular. So she did what had worked before and shut her eyes trying to listen for any sign to tell her which way to go.

This time the words were much clearer even though the voices still overlapped around her. There seemed to be several conversations going on around her.

One voice sounded like a man with a Scottish accent She heard a high pitched ding almost like a bell and him saying "Hello Dearie, how may a help you...?" She didn't really know what to make of that one so she tried to separate it from the other noises.

She listened again and heard what sounded like a woman humming. The tune was familiar but not what Emma was looking for.

"Come on ... just say my name one more time... that's all I need..." she said to whoever was out there. Then she heard it again.

"Emma?" shouted someone from the abyss.

_Wait I know that voice _

"Emma! Where are you?"

"Regina!" Emma shouted to the distance. "Just keep talking! I'm coming as fast as I can!" she said as she took off running in the direction she heard Regina's voice.

"You can hear me?" Regina asked.

Emma couldn't help be laugh. It had not been just a few hours ago that she asked Regina that very same question. "Yes!" she laughed " I'm almost there"

The window was in her sights and she ran as fast as she could to get there. She could see colors on the other side as she got closer and that just seemed to spur her on.

_Oh man I hope she can see me when I get there. Please let her see me when I get there. _ she mentally begged whatever forces were in control of what was happening in this world.

* * *

Regina stared intently at the mirror trying to see any sign of the woman who went in. It had been over twenty minutes since she went through the mirror and Regina was more than anxious for Emma to return. She tried not to dwell too much on the fact that she was feeling all this for someone who was practically a complete stranger but she didn't have time for that right now.

"Do you think she's alright...?" she turned to ask her son. After all he seemed to be the most comfortable with this stuff.

"Sure she's fine... Maybe she just got distracted or something" he said with a calm smile.

Regina secretly wished she could share his optimism but as the minutes ticked by she just got more and more nervous. "Come on Emma..." she said to the mirror.

Two more minutes pass. _God this is taking forever. _Regina agonized. "Emma... come on..."

Then she hears it faintly. If she had not been standing right by the mirror with her hands clutching the sides she probably wouldn't have heard it but nonetheless she did.

"Come on... just say my name one more time... that's all I need..." said the voice.

"Emma?" she asked the mirror. She looked over at Henry and then back to the mirror incredulously. "Emma! Where are you?"

"Regina!" she hears Emma shout from the mirror.

Oh she is so glad to hear her voice and lets go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Just keep talking I'm coming as fast as I can!"

Regina smiled "You can hear me?"

She heard laughter from the other side "Yes I'm almost there"

Then she saw her. Emma was running like mad, her back to Regina. Regina ran around the backside of the mirror and she could see Emma like a projection in the distance. She gradually got bigger until she was _finally _at her destination.

Regina touched her hand to the reflective surface trying to reach in and grab her.

"Step back" Emma said "I'm coming through..."

Regina did and she saw Emma extend her hand on her side and come through to her's. She held her hand out like she expected Regina to pull her though, but Regina couldn't seem to move from her spot as she saw the hand, then the arm, then the shoulder appear out of the mirror. She couldn't believe her eyes. Finally golden ringlets cascaded down the shoulder and that seemed to snap Regina back into focus.

She grabbed Emma's arm and pulled it to her chest. With a pop Emma emerged completely from the glassy surface and she blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the dimly lit library.

"Oh my God..." Regina gasped as she gaped at Emma, still holding her arm to her chest. "You-You're real."

"You mean you can see me?" Emma asked as she relished in the closeness.

"Yes... I mean..." Regina stepped forward looking at Emma very close. She let go of her arm, forgetting herself, and raised her hands to bring them to rest on both sides of Emma's face. "My God..." she whispered. "How is any of this even possible..."

Emma wanted so badly to lean forward the few inches and kiss those plump red lips but held back. Instead she just let her eyes soak in every ounce of Regina's face, her eyes darting back and forth trying to memorize every line and shape.

Emma finally spoke "I don't know..." and she let her hands wrap around Regina's wrists.

Henry cleared his throat startling then two women who had temporarily forgotten they weren't alone in the library. "Anytime you two want to start saying I'm right and that you are glad you listened to me... I'm all ears..." he grinned at them.

They cleared their throats and stepped back away from each other as their faces slightly turned pink. Regina was the first to speak " You were right Henry... _and_ ... I'm glad we listened to you..." she said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah kid... like I am seriously gonna re-evaluate my definition of crazy..." Emma smirked at him.

"Great... well I'm glad you appreciate my help... _Now_ let's go get something to eat. Granny's sound good...?" he said as he made his way to the door like he just saw people magically appear out of mirrors everyday.

"But wait!" Emma hollered after him. "I've got to get the other stuff August left.."

She went and picked up the letter and other notes, tape recorder, and finally went to the shelf for the book. It was marked with the post-it note as August said it would be. She pulled it out from the shelf and flipped it around to read its title.

"Once Upon a Time..." she read out loud. "A fairy tale book?" she asked looking at Regina.

"Hey don't look at me... I'm still wondering if I'm have some really long, odd dream..."

Emma tucked the book under her arm, not bothering to read it at the moment and gathered all her newly acquired stuff before she headed towards Regina. "Well I guess I'm ready..."

Regina grabbed the book from Emma "Looks like you could use some help..." and smiled at her and headed for the door. Emma hesitated before she stepped out into the Storybrooke air. She felt different somehow... beyond the fact that she had just traveled through a mirror. It was like even though she had already spent more than a day here and walked around the place several times already, it felt like uncharted territory.

She took a breath and crossed the threshold. The chill Maine air hit her and she was glad that she still had her jacket even if she had left her other clothes in the Bug. Then it hit her, _the Bug_. Maybe it would be there now and she could get her things. All of the sudden Granny's diner seemed like very good idea. She followed Henry to the passenger side about to climb in the backseat like she had before when he stopped her.

"Emma... Mom can see you now..."

"Yeah I know kid isn't great..."

"No... I mean yeah... I just mean that maybe you should sit in the _front _seat now..."

She laughed " Oh yeah kid ... you're probably right..."

And she let him climb in the back as she dropped her stuff next to him and climbed in the front.

Regina, already in the driver's seat after depositing the book in the backseat, was sitting there clutching the steering wheel looking very pale for a woman of her complexion.

Emma turned to her "What's wrong Regina?"

"What's wrong?... Did you really just ask me _what is wrong_...?"

"Um... Yes?"

She let go of the steering wheel and swiftly turned in her seat to look at Henry and Emma like they were crazy.

"I'm sorry... was I the _only one _who just saw a woman climb out of a _Magical Mirror _...? A woman who, not just a little over 24 hours ago, I thought my son _made up_... then only to discover she might actually be real but _invisible_... and then to top it all off, I hear this invisible person read a letter from some rambling crazy man who talked about _Magic _like it really existed about how you - Pointing to Emma- had to save people's lives... And then you ask me _What is wrong_...?" she said screeching the last line and breathing rapidly.

"Whoa-kay... I guess you just had a bit of a delayed reaction there... Looks like your mom is freaking out kid..." she said looking at Henry and he shakes his head in agreement.

"How can you two sit there _so calm _like everything is perfectly normal? That's what I don't understand... " she said darting her eyes back and forth between them, " Talking about 'Let's go to Granny's'" she grumble to herself mocking Henry.

"I don't know..." Emma said honestly. "I guess... well... it's just cause this whole _not_ being invisible thing is very much an upgrade compared to what I was earlier and... well Henry... you're like what kid? Eight... Nine years old?

"Um, I'm ten" he said a little offended.

" Ok ten... whatever... kids already think magic is real... so I guess it's not that much of a stretch for him... right kid...?"

" Yeah... and I would like you to remember... I was _right_..." he said like he was going to win some kind of prize for it.

" Yes ok we know you were right... man gloat much?" Emma said rolling her eyes and looking back at Regina. "Look... I know this has got be hard for you" she says reaching out and taking Regina's hands. "But let's just take it one _teeny-tiny _step at a time shall we? I mean we still need to read August's other letters and that book and then see what's on that tape... Ok?"

Regina still looked a bit bewildered and she felt all too aware that Emma was holding her hands but she managed to say "-Sigh- Ok..."

"Great... now Kid you said you wanted to go to Granny's right?"

"_Yes_ I'm so hungry..."

"Great, ok me too... So our first _little tiny baby _step is to go get food... Can you do that Regina...?"

She rolled her eyes and looked at them. " _Yes..._ I _can_ _drive_ to Granny's... you don't have to patronize me...Though how you two can think about food at a time like this..." she shook her head. "But um... I'll need my hands back if you please Ms. Swan..." she said quirking an eyebrow.

Emma reddened a bit and let her hands go.  
"As you wish Madame Mayor..." and they both swiveled around in their seats as they prepared to take that first step in their journey.

* * *

They pulled into a parking spot by the diner and hoisted themselves out of the car. Regina and Henry stepped up on the sidewalk but Emma looked around for the familiar shade of yellow of the Bug. Unfortunately the car was nowhere in sight. "Crap... what am I gonna do about my things...?" she asked no one in particular.

"Just leave them in Mom's car..."

"No kid I mean my clothes and stuff that are in _my _ car... I know I parked it right there -" she said pointing to the currently empty parking space across the street. Then she tilted her head to the right "I wonder... I don't know maybe..." and she proceeded to cross the street.

Regina watching her as she crossed the street, "What are you doing Emma? I thought we were going into the diner..."

"We are just hold on a second..." she stepped up to the space and put her hand out trying to feel if anything was there. Her hand swished through the air. "Dang it... I thought that would work..."

Henry walked up behind her "Try again. You said all you had to do was believe. At least that is how you got Mom to hear you... made her believe... What does your car look like...?"

"Well it's yellow and it's a Volkswagen. It is kinda old I guess... and has leather seats... Oh and there's like this scratch on the driver's side door that I don't really remember how it got there..."

"Ok well try again... you're sure this is where you parked it...?"

"Yeah I'm sure..." and she put her hand out again and felt cold metal. "Ha ha! It worked kid... man you're like a pro at this stuff..." she said opening up the car door.

Regina stood watching as the blonde opened the car door, or well looked like she was opening something because there was no car there at all, at least not one she could see. Then the blonde leaned in and her upper body just disappeared. It looked like she was cut in half but then she reemerged with a duffel bag and a suitcase. "It looks like she just pulled them out of thin air..." Regina said to herself.

As much as she was trying to grasp this whole situation with grace and dignity on the outside, Regina was a three ringed circus on the inside. Maybe Henry just didn't understand how something like this could go horribly wrong. Granted things like this didn't happen so she didn't really have anything to compare it to but she was pretty sure this had disaster written all over it. But as she looked at Henry and Emma walking and talking like they were old pals and Emma had just shown up for a sleep over or something, Regina felt oddly at peace somewhere deep down about this whole situation. Of course that little voice in the back of her mind that showed up when Emma did was screaming ti's head off about how bad this was and how she would eventually regret it, just would not shut up.

Emma and Henry were back by Regina's car. "Ok I don't know how that worked either but whatever. At least I've got my clothes back now..." she smiled and threw them in the back seat with her other stuff and walked into Granny's diner.

* * *

To say that there were never any visitors or New People in Storybrooke was an understatement. Literally no one ever came to visit and no one ever left the sleepy little town for the excitement of a big city. So when the mayor and her son, who were reclusive even in Storybrooke standards, came into Granny's Diner with a blonde stranger chatting away like they were old pals, it drew attention.

Henry hopped into an empty booth and Emma and Regina followed him, sliding into the opposite side together. Emma glanced around the diner seeing that it was pretty full now that it was later in the morning and more people were out and about. She also noticed how all the occupants were watching her like a hawk.

She turned to Regina whispering, " I know I wanted them to see me earlier but now I'm starting to regret that..."

"It's just because you're new and you're with me... they'll get over it, just ignore them..." and Regina placed her hand over Emma's and gently squeezing. Emma smiled at her and was about to say something when she heard someone clear their throat.

" Yes, Hi I'm Ruby, How may I help you...?"

It was the waitress Emma had tried to get coffee from when she first arrived here. She had become so accustomed with being invisible that at first she just stared at the woman not saying a word. Ruby just stared back at the woman trying not to show any emotion on her face.

After a few long, awkward seconds passed it dawned on Emma she should probably say something. Fortunately, Henry saved her from too much embarrassment.

"I know what I want Ruby..."

"Ah ah ah Henry, that's Ms. Lucas to you..."

"Sorry Mom, ... Ms. Lucas... I want a _giant _stack of waffles with whipped cream and syrup and a chocolate shake... oh and some hash browns..."

Regina just rolled her eyes at him "He'll have waffle with syrup and a small order of hash browns and milk, Ms. Lucas thank you... And I'll have an egg white omelet with coffee, you know how I like it, and Emma..." she said tapping Emma's shoulder and dragging her out of her thoughts of how nervous Ruby seemed when she was taking the order. Almost like her life hung on getting it just right.

"Oh... um yeah I guess I'll just get some of those waffles and hash browns and hot cocoa... And um do you have any cinnamon back there? It's a quirk of mine but I like cinnamon sprinkled over my hot cocoa..."

"We do and we can... That will be coming right up..." and with one glance back at the new blonde, Ruby rushed off to fill the order.

Emma turned to look at Regina, "She seemed really... nervous"

"Yes well I _am_ the mayor. They all tense around me I'm afraid... I've been the mayor for... well forever but they never seem to get used to me. I do run a tight ship, so to speak, and yes I guess I am a bit of a perfectionist but..." she looked around the diner at all the curious but wary eyes centered on their table, "They never seem to stop being nervous." Regina looked down to avoid Emma's gaze. "I guess I have never been good at making friends..." she said as she finally looked up and into Emma's eyes with a nervous half smile.

Emma recalled how Henry had said the same thing when she was with him at school. _Like mother like son I guess_ she told herself. She gave Regina a reassuring smile "Well you seemed to have done an okay job with me" and she squeezed the hand she didn't realize she had still been holding.

Regina let her eyes linger on the face of this stranger, for indeed that was what Emma was despite how familiar she seemed.

_Funny _she said to herself _All of these people know me, have known me for years and they all seemed terrified of me. But Emma... she just swoops in and eases in to our life like she's always been here and she doesn't seem the least bit frightened of me. I like that..._

A few minutes later, Ruby came back with their orders and they ate with gusto. Emma and Henry seemed to race against one another to see who could finish their meal first. It was a nice slice of normalcy to an otherwise completely abnormal situation but no one seemed to mind that. They liked resting in the illusion for a little while.

* * *

They paid the bill, well Regina did, insisting Emma was a guest and shouldn't have to pay. As they got up to leave the diner door opened again. Ms. Blanchard entered the establishment wearing her signature pastel cardigan ensemble.

Emma had been looking forward to actually meeting this woman since she gave Henry the benefit of a doubt when it seemed that no one else would. Upon further inspection, it seemed to Emma that she had a certain sadness about her, one that Emma could identify with well: **loneliness**. But you would never know it by her choice in clothing. Her outfit seemed cheery and almost overly cute. Yes Emma liked her but it was certainly not a universal feeling. Emma looked over at Regina as she visibly tensed just seeing the woman. _Yeah definitely some latent hostility there _Emma smirked to herself.

Henry ran over to his teacher and stopped just short of running into her. "Hey Ms. Blanchard..." he tugged on her arm so she would lean down and cupped a hand around his mouth to whisper in her ear. She smiled and leaned down to the boy and her eyes widened and flashed over to his mother and the new blonde woman standing rather comfortably close to her. She pulled back a little "Really...?" she whispered back. He nodded his head enthusiastically and led her over to Emma.

Regina looked at the woman with disdain but remained cordial. "Hello Ms. Blanchard..."

Mary Margaret meekly inclined her head in Regina's direction, "Hi Mayor Mills, Henry was just telling me about the newcomer..." she extended her hand to Emma "Hi I'm Mary Margaret... I teach at Henry's school..."

Emma took her hand and smiled back. "Yes I know... You're very good with children..." Emma's eyes widened at her slip "Um... if Henry is any example..." she said quickly backtracking.

"Oh ... well thank you..." she smiled kindly. "Well Henry makes that easy." she said gently ruffling the boys hair. "So ... we don't get many visitors here in town. What brings you to out neck of the woods..." and you could hear the room hold their breath desperate for any scrap of information to feed their rumor mills. A fact that did no go unnoticed by either Emma or Regina.

Emma glanced over towards Regina waiting to see if she would offer any explanation. Regina widened her eyes looking for the same thing in Emma. Neither seeing the other was going to say anything they spoke simultaneously.

Emma started " Um we have known each other for a while..."

Regina started " Ms. Swan just arrived in town and I offered to show her around..."

They both stopped abruptly eyes widened in slight fear and embarrassment at being caught in such a juvenile slip up. Mary Margaret, graceful as she was, gave a knowing smirk to the ladies but made no remarks to them but yet gave them a few moments to gather their story by flagging Ruby down. "Ah yes Ruby there you are. Can I get of hot cocoa with cinnamon like I like it..."

"Sure no probs Mary... " Ruby shot her a wolfy grin and the glint in her eye screamed her curiosity. As busy as Ruby was running around Granny's Diner as a lone waitress, make no mistake that she too heard Emma and Regina's foul up. But she took the order and rushed off to fill it just the same.

Emma and Regina gladly took their momentary reprieve to gather their wits. After a few quick glances and meaningful looks between them that said "Let's just wing this", Regina started off first.

"Yes as I was saying Ms. Blanchard, Ms. Swan here is new to our quaint little burg but it _feels _like she's known us for a while as she finds it so welcoming." and flashes a practiced smile.

"Yes that's what I was saying Ms. Blanchard... it is quite lovely here..." Emma quickly clarified.

Of course Mary Margaret was many things but stupid was not one of them. However polite was so she let them off with that little lie for now. "Oh call me Mary Margaret please... and what's your first name..."

"Oh I'm sorry, Emma... feel free to call me that... I have a feeling I may be here a while and we are likely to bump into one another in a town this size..." Emma smiled back grateful to have gotten past that whole "why are you here" debacle.

Regina cut in with her usual abruptness no longer wishing to indulge this insufferable woman, as she thought of her, "Yes well... Good day to you Ms. Blanchard..."

"Oh... yes good day to you too Mayor Mills, Henry..." and looking pointedly at Emma "And very nice meeting you Emma, I hope we meet again..." and with that she walked towards the counter and waved them bye.

Regina and Emma quickly made their way out of the diner, Henry in tow, and hoped they wouldn't have to endure much more questioning that day. They all dashed as nonchalantly as possible to Regina's Mercedes and headed back towards the Mayoral Mansion.

Emma turned to Regina "Well... that could've gone better but I think we did alright... We definitely need to work on our story though that's for sure. That part was embarrassing..." Henry nodded his head and grinned. It was not often he saw his mother flustered but back there in the diner he watched her flounder. And for all the people to have been that source of trepidation but mild, mannered schoolteacher Mary Margaret Blanchard, let's just say the irony wasn't lost on him, even if he was just ten years old. He had read lots of comic books in his few short years and if anybody in town qualified as his mom's arch nemesis it was Ms. Blanchard. But he kept that to himself.

Regina nodded her head in agreement. Part of her was really wishing she could have thought of some snappy comment to have really put that Blanchard woman in her place and out of her business, but mostly she was still trying to come to terms with what had shortly become her new reality. That meaning that Emma was officially part of her group now. She had been seen out in public having breakfast with the woman _and _Emma told practically everyone " she was gonna be here a while". In a town this size it wasn't hard to imagine all those big ears back in the diner were going to have some pretty wild stories about the Mayor and her "stranger girlfriend" by the end of the day. And probably most disturbing of all, Regina found that deep down she really didn't have a problem with that. She liked the idea that Storybrooke would know that Emma was with her. That she _was_ hers and therefore, hands off. She shook her head to rid herself of such ludicrous ideas, for how could she have feelings for a stranger.

She buckled her seat belt looked around to make sure Emma and Henry had done the same and cranked the car. "I agree" she said finally. "Now let's go home."

_Home_ Emma thought. That had been a place she had been looking for for a while. She smiled back at Henry and decided she would use this ride to try and gather her thoughts on her new situation. But "Home" just seemed to reverberate in the recesses of her mind.

Meanwhile Henry decided it was time somebody cracked that book August left. And with the deft hands of an eager child that is just what he did.

* * *

_**Meanwhile back at the diner.**_

As soon as the door closed behind the Mayor and her new friend, the diner erupted in gossip. Multiple "I can't believe it"s and "Did you see that"s rang out among the locals as they flashed each other scandalized looks over the Mayor and what some were already calling her "girlfriend".

Ruby seemed to materialize by Mary Margaret as she clutched her friends arm. "Oh my God, I can't believe it. Mayor Mills finally got some." she smiled at her friend.

Mary Margaret blushed, "Oh come on Ruby, the woman just was having breakfast with Regina and her son and you've got her shacking up with the Mayor..." as she gave Ruby an admonishing grin.

"_Oh you come on_... one time when I went over there, Regina was holding the woman's hand for God's sake. You tell me they're just friends... And breakfast... that just screams booty call."

Mary giggled "Are you serious? They were holding hands...?/" her face looking truly shocked. " I can't even fathom that... I mean the woman never shows any interest in anybody except a late night rendezvous with the Sheriff, that she thinks no one knows about, and now she just hooks up with the first stranger to come into town... That makes no sense... There's got to be something else..."

Ruby snorted "Puh-lease... Did you see that blonde? She was smokin' hot. All I can say is that if she ever gets tired of Regina... I wouldn't turn her down..." she said with that wolfy grin returning to her face.

"_Ruby..." _Mary Margaret said in a scandalized whisper.

"What? I'm just saying what everybody else in here was thinking. Half this room was picturing her naked..."

"Well I wasn't..." Mary said firmly.

"Well then I guess that makes one of us..."

Mary blushed again and then leaned over towards her friend. "You know Henry did tell me something when I got here..."

Ruby's eyes widened with mischief "Oh yeah? Spill"

" Well I don't want this to go any further than me and you but..."

* * *

*** So here we go in this bit of a transition chapter. I thought I'd let Regina and Emma have a few "normal" moments in the aftermath of realization that what August has told them must be real. HOWEVER the next chapter will start to delve more into the mystery August left for Emma to solve. AND Regina might have another dream or two. And you know there is bound to be some fluff and stuff to come up too.

Again so sorry for the impromptu hiatus but I'll try to plan ahead so this won't happen again the next time a test week rolls around.

Please feel free to comment or criticize. I'm trying to solve the spacing issues some of you have mentioned but every time I upload a chapter it re-formats it. Any tips on that would be greatly appreciated. THANKS GUYS :D


	7. What I know about you

**Hello Dear Readers! I know you probably thought I forgot about you but I didn't. I just got done with my last test for this week and finally got time to post. This chapter is a little shorter than my other ones but it is leading up to something, I promise. I have a bit of a break for a couple of days so I'm going to do my best to get another chapter done and post this weekend or Monday. **

**Thanks for all the Reviews, Follows and Faves. I LOVE hearing from you guys so keep it up... :D**

**Disclaimer: Of course I still own nothing ;)**

* * *

Chapter 6

Regina pulled into her driveway just as she had for the past, well now that she had stopped to think about it, she didn't know how many years exactly, but she knew it was a long time. Only this time, it felt different. Her son bounded out of the car and up the walkway to the front door, that was normal. She turned to look at the passenger's seat. A blonde beauty stared back at her with a look in her eyes that looked... almost nervous. She looked in her rear-view and saw her various belongings piled in the backseat. Now that was not so normal.

Regina cleared her throat and stepped out of the car. _She's going to be staying here... isn't she? She's going to be in my house... with me... _excitement unbidden passed through Regina's body just at the thought of Emma, in any way, staying with her. Even if that meant she would be in a guest room down the hall and not anything strictly romantic, like repeating what woke her up this morning. Regina thought back and smirked but shrugged away from the memory as she grabbed Emma's suitcase and carried it toward the front door, pulling out her key to unlock it.

Emma finally spoke "So... I _am_ still staying here...?" And though she tried to keep the hopefulness out of her voice she couldn't hide it in her eyes.

Henry frowned at her and knit his eyebrows as if the answer should have been obvious. "Of course you're staying with us Emma... where were you planning on staying?"

"I don't know... I mean there's got to be a motel or something around here, right... I mean, I don't know I didn't want to intrude or something... You've already been so nice to me as it is..." Emma shrugged.

Regina set the suitcase down on the front steps and walked up to Emma, who was now a few feet from the steps. "Emma... you're staying with us... We've got to figure out ... well whatever the heck is going on here... And the best way to do that... is _together_." she said gripping Emma's shoulders.

"That's right Emma... it's like we are the Three Musketeers. All for one and One for all... You have to stay..." Henry said beaming.

She smiled sheepishly but accepted their hospitality. "Ok... _thank you_..." and she looked up into chocolate brown eyes and found she was at a loss for what else to say.

Regina smiled back letting her hands slide down the woman's arms a bit before inhaling deeply and stepping back. _Boundaries Regina, boundaries _she scolded herself. She went back to pick up the suitcase and headed into the house as Emma grabbed what was left: a duffel bag and the stuff August left her, minus the book as Henry had taken it with him.

* * *

Henry had run upstairs, taking the book with him, and unceremoniously leaving Emma and Regina to themselves. They laughed at his youthful excitement over their extraordinary situation.

Regina turned to look at Emma, "Well I guess he's occupied... for now anyway... Why don't we get your things tucked away, shall we..." and started walking up the steps. Truth was that Regina would have liked nothing better than to have the blonde stay with her in her bedroom like she did last night _but _that of course was completely unacceptable. Even if they were trapped in a situation they did not understand and Emma had just somehow magically transported through a mirror, certain proprieties must be upheld.

She led Emma to the guest bedroom closest to her own and opened the door. Emma looked in at the neutral toned room. It was quite lovely but not personal at all. Anybody could have stayed there but it looked as if no one ever had. Emma stepped in and dropped her duffel bag and grabbed the suitcase from Regina's hand. She relished in the brief contact as her hand slipped over Regina's as she grasped its handle.

Emma glanced up at the woman's deep chocolate eyes and quickly glanced back at the room. She was going to miss waking up with her arms wrapped around her warm body. But she wasn't bold or stupid enough to voice that highly inappropriate thought. She just silently hoped that somewhere deep down Regina was thinking the same thing.

"Thanks" Emma finally said breaking the tension laced silence. "It's one of the nicest rooms I've ever staying in."

"Have you had the opportunity to stay in a lot of strange rooms Ms. Swan..?" Regina asked out of sheer curiosity. She knew so little about this woman that she found so familiar.

"Well growing up how I did you sorta get used to being in unfamiliar places... not all of them so savory..."

"What do you mean the way you grew up...?"

"Um... well that's a long story..."

"Well I don't think you'll be going anywhere anytime soon Ms. Swan... why don't we go have a drink and you tell me about it...?" she said raising a brow and silently beckoned Emma to follow her downstairs to her study.

"... Sure... why not..."

* * *

"So the things I know about you Ms. Swan..." Regina smirked swirling her drink around in her glass. "You are sort of a detective, you live in Boston, and you like to spy on people in the bathroom..." with a Cheshire cat grin spreading across her face.

Emma blushed furiously, "I apologized for that..." she said shielding her face as best she could behind her drink.

"Yes you did dear... now why don't you enlighten me about the rest of you story..."

Emma sighed and tried to figure out the best place to start. "Ok well..."

"You said something about the way you grew up... why don't you start with that..."

"Yeah ok... well I grew up in the foster system..." Emma let that sink in. "I didn't really have a normal childhood cause ... well you can imagine that didn't make life exactly stable..."

Regina saw the look behind Emma's eyes just talking about her childhood. "No I can imagine that must have been difficult... Did you never find a permanent home somewhere...?"

Emma sighed again. "No... no I never did. The longest I ever stayed someplace was when I was really little, like three years was this couple that couldn't have children and they said they were going to adopt me... but then they found out they were having their own child... they ended up sending me back..." Emma tried to hold in her emotions as much as possible. Regina however was not fooled. She saw the unshed tears and pain lingering in Emma's forest green irises.

"I'm sorry..." that was all she could think of to say.

"Don't worry about it... it was a long time ago anyway... But after that I just sorta went from place to place trying to get by as best as I could. Some foster homes weren't so bad..." Emma's eyes shifted away from Regina, " Some _were_ ...but you survive, you know... When I was sixteen I had had enough. I decided it was time I struck out on my own and never looked back. That's when things really got rough... But hey I made it... I'm still kicking... or at least I hope I am... After all" she said chancing eye contact with the brunette "As far as I know, I could be in a coma someplace and that's why we are in this predicament."

Regina laughed breaking the tension. She studied the woman across from her and thought just how difficult her life must have been. But something about her smiling though her pain that she could empathize with. Regina's life hadn't exactly been a picnic either. But she still had one lingering question.

"So _who were _your parents? Did you ever find out about them...?"

Emma quickly diverted her gaze from the woman, "No... no I never did. All I know about them is whoever they were they dropped me off on the side of the road at a diner called "The Swan Song"... it's actually not too far from here... like maybe an hour away in Exeter... That's where I got my last name actually..."

"I actually know of that diner... how odd... you start out not an hour from here and now you seem to have some mission of great importance to complete here... with magic no less..." Regina shook her head. She was still having trouble processing all that had happened in the past 48 hours.

"Yeah ironic isn't it..." Emma said with a hint of mirth.

"So how did you get your first name...?"

"Oh um well I had this blanket wrapped around me... hold on a sec I'll show you..." Emma scampered off back to her suitcase to retrieve the blanket and back down to the study.

She held it up for Regina to see. It was a crocheted afghan. It was cream-colored and had royal purple ribbon woven around the edges. "Emma" was sown in at the left hand corner in the same royal purple color. Regina held the blanket gently in her hands. Whoever had made this took a lot of care into it. Something about it was so familiar. It seemed that everything about this blonde was familiar... yet at some level unsettling.

"Oh Emma... it's _beautiful_..." she said looking up at the blonde. She could tell that this blanket meant the world to her. "You know... whoever your parents were Emma... I think they must have cared about you... this isn't the thing you get a child you are planning on giving up... much less leave on the side of a road by some diner..." She glanced up forest green eyes that were steeling themselves. "Maybe something happened Emma... I don't know what could possibly make them do what they did but maybe they felt like they _had_ to..." She didn't know why she was saying this but it felt right. Like she knew that those people must have had a good reason.

"Yeah well but they did it anyway didn't they...?" Emma said gently taking the blanket from Regina's hands, eager to put it away. "Look forget about this... I don't know why I told you all this anyway... I never talk about this stuff..." she sighed and started to walk back towards the stairs.

Regina scrambled to say something. "I'm sorry... I - I shouldn't have asked... But I'm glad you told me anyway..."

"Look... don't apologize... I shouldn't have snapped at you... " Emma looked down around her feet "I um... I guess I should thank you..."

"Thank me ..? Why?" Regina smiled timidly.

"For caring enough to even want to know..." and with a lingering look aimed at chocolate eyes, Emma walked back up the stairs to tuck the blanket away for another day.

* * *

It was around noon and Emma was anxious to delve through the clues August left for her. She grabbed the various notes and voice recorder and took them to the living room. Of course, Henry still had the book and didn't seem to be coming down from his room with it any time soon. _I'll look at it later _Emma told herself.

"Hey Regina..." Emma called out to the brunette upstairs.

"Yeah" she shouted back.

"D'you wanna come down here and check this stuff out with me...?"

"Sure just a sec..." Regina came briskly down the stairs with a leather journal in her hand.

"I thought maybe we could use this to keep track of things we find out. Like clues and things..." she smiled excitedly.

"Oh ok thanks..." Emma took the journal and laid it on the table next to the other papers. She looked over at Regina who seemed more excited in a non-apprehensive way. Not at all like her earlier mood of apprehension.

"Did I miss something... you seem almost Henry- level excited about this now... I thought it was freaking you out..."

Regina cut her eyes to Emma and then back to the coffee table holding all their clues. "I was... but now it's like this big mystery. If neither of us is hallucinating or dreaming then that means you really did walk out of a mirror this morning. _And _you were invisible yesterday... It's like living in a fairy tale. I mean it's _magic _Emma..." she said eyes widening.

"Ok calm down champ... I try not to be a buzz kill whenever possible but this could all be leading to something very bad... It has been best in my past to never get your hopes up too high... So one step at a time shall we..."

"Ok fine...but you are being a 'buzz kill' as you call it..."

Emma rolled her eyes and started flipping though the notes when Regina's phone rang.

Regina gave Emma that look that said "Excuse me" and took her phone to the dining room.

Emma wondered who would be calling the woman, but focused the task at hand. After a few moments she heard Regina in an irritated voice.

"Look I understand what I said and right now I really don't have the-... Because I have company right now... No it's not like that. Besides that is really none of your business... Fine... Fine ok but you'll have to come over here. I'm not leaving the house tonight. Ok see you at five..."

Emma didn't think she was going to like what was coming at five but she didn't want to seem like she had been eavesdropping on Regina's phone call either so she feigned ignorance. _After all it's bad enough she caught me peeping at her already..._ Emma laughed to herself.

Regina came back into the living room with a bit of a guilty look on her face. "Ahem, Ms. Swan..."

"Emma, Regina... call me Emma I told you before..."

"Right yes ... Emma I seem to be having someone over this evening at five..."

"Ok..."

"I seemed to have made an arrangement with someone yesterday and in the light of recent events forgot about it..."

"Oh... did you need me to leave or something..?" Emma really hoped the answer was no.

"Oh no no nothing like that... it just the arrangement I made was kind of... well kind of a date-"

Emma cut her off "Oh God, _not accent boy._..?"

"- Who?..." Regina knit her brows in confusion.

"Accent boy... the guy you ate lunch with yesterday..."

"Ah yes Accent boy... Wait how did you know about that..."

Emma paused she had really put her foot in her mouth this time. She really hoped Regina didn't remember the whole window scene-

"_That was you _!" Regina said half astonished half amused.

"What?" Emma did her best to look confused, not at all convincing Regina.

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about... _You hit _the window yesterday at Granny's..." she remembered back. "Oh and then you must have hit his face if his reaction was anything to go by..." Regina laughed.

Emma's face reddened. C_aught again _she thought.

"I have no idea what you are talking about... And I could care less about who you are dating..."

"You most certainly do Ms. Swan- Emma... Just out of curiosity, Why did you do that...?" Regina's eyes sparkled already pretty sure why Emma had done it.

" First off, I did nothing. Second if I had done something it was only because he seemed to be bothering you..." Emma pursed her lips and turned away from Regina.

"Mmhmm" Regina hummed. "Well _Sheriff Graham_, if you care to know his actual name, is coming by this afternoon to have lunch with us. I just wanted to make sure you didn't have a problem with that..."

"Hey, I'm just a mysterious guest here... Why would I have a problem with that? And if I did why would it even matter...?" Emma lifted a brow annoyed.

"Well ... I don't know dear I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable, good hostess that I am. BUT seeing how you have met ... what was it, ah yes _Accent Boy_, before I'm sure you will be just fine..." Regina smirked.

Emma fumed but in truth the feeling felt odd to her. After all she didn't even know the man. _I should be nice... Yes... I have the perfect idea..._ Emma mused.

"No I won't be uncomfortable at all... But Regina..."

"Yes Emma...?"

"I'm gonna be in town for a little while..." she said piling all the papers from the coffee table and the leather journal together.

That wasn't what Regina was expecting her to say at all. "Wait... what?"

"I said I'm going to town for a little while..." and she toted the papers to her room, no one needed to know just why she was here anyway.

"I heard you but why..? You don't even know anyone there..."

"Well I just have something to do... I'll be back in time don't worry..." Emma grabbed her wallet from her suitcase and headed for the door.

Regina followed her to the steps, "Wait don't you want me to come with you... You don't even know where anything is..?"

"No I'm sure I can find my way around... This town's not that big after all..." she sauntered off and headed towards main street with a plan formulated just for tonight's dinner.

_Yes if Accent Boy wants to play the Dating Game then fine. But he will know after tonight that he is not the only player in this town. _Emma grinned to herself.

Regina just stared at the blonde as she headed off by herself. "Well I don't know what the hell just happened..." she shook her head and closed the door, heading for the kitchen to begin to prepare for tonight's meal.

* * *

_Meanwhile Upstairs in his room_

Henry finally pulled himself away from his book to look at the clock. Two o'clock it read and he was surprised how long he had been reading. However it had not been in vain. Quite the contrary, Henry's agile and fantastical ten year old brain had come to quite a conclusion. The only problem was how to get his mom and Emma to believe it.

"Henry!" Regina shouted up the stairs.

"Yeah Mom...?"

"Sheriff Graham is coming over to dinner tonight. I'm making a casserole and an apple tart... Did you want anything else..."

"Ice cream!" he shouted back.

"Ok..."

"OH and Mom...?"

"Yes ?"

"Is Emma eating with us too?"

"Yes I believe so..." though Regina didn't know what to think since Emma left for town.

"Great..." What a perfect way to test his theory, Henry mused to himself. Now there was nothing to do but wait.

* * *

*** **Ok so what the heck is Emma planning? What does Henry think he has found out? Well I guess you'll just have to tune in next time to find out ;)**

***** Leave a Review or Critique and you know I'll read them and do my best to reply back ASAP if you have any questions or something. THANKS FOR READING :D**


	8. Dinner with Jealousy

**Hello all my lovely readers! I know I said I'd try to post this by Monday but of course I had to get sick over my break so writing took a backseat until the fever came down.**

**However it is just a couple of days late and I am super psyched about this chapter. I hope you like it too as I did try my best at it. It is a mix of story plot and character relationships and hopefully you don't find it confusing,**

**NOTE: The sections broken up with xxxxxx are in the flashback section and I didn't want to do a complete line so you wouldn't think it wan't part of the Flashback.**

**Anyway so thanks for all the Follows/Faves/and Reviews. Keep 'em coming cause I love hearing from you guys... :D**

**Disclaimer: Yeah still don't own anything... duh :P**

* * *

Chapter 7

It was ten minutes to five o'clock and Regina was a nervous wreck. It wasn't because of the food. No the food had been done for thirty minutes. It wasn't her son. He was sitting oddly patient on the couch. It wasn't her clothes. No she was wearing a snug fitting, sleeveless plum colored dress that came to her mid-thigh, black and plum matching heels, heck even her hair and make-up, flawless as ever, was done in record time.

So what was her problem? Emma...

Emma had been gone for a little over four hours and Regina had no idea where she went.

_Where the hell did she go? _Regina asked herself for the umpteenth time. _She literally knows no one here, so what the hell could she even be doing... Can't believe she just walked out of the house like that..._ Regina shook her head.

_I mean if she was going to be late the least she could do is call..._ It took a moment for that statement to sink in. _Oh my God ... The least she could do is call? Regina you are acting like this is some kind of relationship... HOW MANY TIMES must I tell you that YOU don't KNOW her?..._ She sighed and uncharacteristically flopped onto the couch.

_God I am such an idiot..._

"Hey Mom...?" Henry said pulling Regina out of her internal monologuing.

"... Yes Henry?"

"You seem a little... I don't know... stressed out..."

"I do...?"

"Yeah... you know everything is gonna be fine right...?"

"Yes ... I'm just... well..."  
"You like Emma..." he just said straight out, catching Regina extremely off guard.

"Ye- What?" _How the hell did he know that_ Regina practically shrieked to herself.

"You like Emma but you've been dating Sheriff Graham... You think it's gonna be weird to have them both over here at the same time..."

"Look Henry... I-I like Emma I do, but as a friend... I think maybe you are a bit confused. Emma is only staying here because of this odd predicament we find ourselves in right now... It's not like we are dating or anything, honey..." she said touching his arm. "I know you like Emma and everything, but we don't really know each other well enough to date much less be romantically involved... You understand that right...?"

"Yeah ok..." Regina sighed with relief. "You just keep telling yourself that..." he retorted.

But before Regina had time to respond the doorbell rang.

* * *

She ran towards the door, stopping just for a moment to check her make-up again. She opened it with a forceful pull and not really looking. "Finally!" she exhaled rather loudly. "What could have possibly taken -" and then she looked.

Sheriff Graham stood a bit flabbergasted in the doorway. "I-I I thought you said five o'clock..." he stuttered looking at his watch. "I thought I was right on time..."

"...No no you're right on time" Regina regrouped. "I just was ... I thought you were somebody else... I'm sorry..."

"Oh... um... Is it ok if I come in now..?"

Regina had unintentionally been blocking the door, keeping him on the front steps but quickly moved to the side. "Oh yes of course... Come right in..." she took his coat and hung it in the hall closet.

Graham was dressed rather nicely. He had a dark brown dress shirt and khaki dress pants on with his leather dress shoes. It went well with his light brown wavy hair and brought out the blue in his eyes. He even came bearing roses to his credit. And he was ever so curious to see who was interrupting his alone time with the mayor.

Glancing around however he saw nothing out of the ordinary. Not one memento left lying around to hint at it's owner. He relaxed a bit thinking maybe the person left. He smiled to himself. _I might just be getting what I planned for after all _he thought.

"Well the food smells delicious Madame Mayor." he said lifting his nose to inhale the aroma of the impending meal.

"Thank you... Why don't you go ahead to the dining room and I'll be there in a few minutes..."

"Sure..." he was about to walk into the dining room when the door bell rang again.

Regina's face simultaneously lit up and paled. She calmly, this time, sashayed to the door, checked her make-up again, an action not missed by Graham, and opened the door.

Whatever snarky comment Regina had planned to say to Emma about being gone for over four hours... Yeah that went right out the window. As did every other thought in Regina's head. If she had been a cartoon at that moment she would have morphed into that sex-crazed wolf that was always howling, wolf-whilsting, and lolling out his tongue at the pretty lady dancing on stage.

Emma stood there in a tight, strapless cherry-red satin dress that came 3/4 of the way down her thighs. Her shoes were the same shade of red as her dress and were of the strappy sandal variety. Emma hated heels but she thought they suited the ensemble best. Her hair was styled in perfect, large curls that bounced and framed her face and brought out the blue in her blue-green eyes, She was wearing make-up but not so much as to detract from her natural beauty. Needless to say this isn't how Emma would have preferred to dress, she much rather have comfort than style but... Regina and the look on her face right now was totally worth it.

Regina's mouth hung open in pleasant shock, her eyes widened to take in more.

Graham wasn't unpleased either. Oh no quite the contrary he thought _Well well well... Looks like my chances at getting lucky just doubled tonite... Oh extremely lucky... _and a wolf grin broke out on his handsome face.

Henry was the first on to speak. "_Whoa_... Emma... you look really nice..."

"Thanks kid..." she replied but she only had eyes for Regina. And Regina, well she had yet to blink _her_ eyes.

"Well... are you gonna let me in or what? This isn't exactly winter clothing..." Emma said addressing her outfit. And also giving Regina ample opportunity to look her over, which she did.

After quickly recomposing herself, "Why yes, yes of course..." she said sliding to the side.

"She made me wait too.." Graham told Emma giving her a very noticeable once over now that she was in front of him.

Regina saw his lustful stare and felt a flame in her heart burn with an emotion she loathed. Jealousy. Regina was a very _very _jealous individual. Thankfully she didn't have to deal with such a unpleasant emotion very often. Most knew to leave what she wanted alone or risk her wrath.

The last time she experience any form of jealousy was through Henry. He had, what Regina considered, a unnatural affection for the one person in town she loathed the most, Ms. Blanchard. Yes, he loved his teacher and the woman seemed to be taken with him as well. Regina had a constant fear of inadequacy and she often found she felt it the most when around that Blanchard woman, though truthfully she couldn't recall where that fear stemmed from. Unfortunately, Regina didn't really know how to interrupt this disturbing relationship without somehow hurting Henry, so she had to allow it to continue. She did teach at his school after all.

But now. Now she knew exactly what was going on and she knew she would put a stop to it.

Regina sauntered over to Emma and looped her arm through Emma's arm and began to lead her to the dining room.

Graham got the hint but he was unswayed overall. He was definitely gonna give Emma a shot.

Emma smiled knowing Regina was just trying to put space between her, Graham, and his x-ray eyes.

"You look positively... _ravishing_... tonight Emma..." Regina leaned in to whisper in Emma's ear as she walked her to the her chair. "Is this what you were doing in town all afternoon...?"

Emma shivered feeling Regina's warm breath on her ear. She gave a small smirking smile and lightly shrugged her shoulders. "Maybe..." she said slipping into her chair.

Regina leaned down in the motion of helping Emma push her chair up to the table but leaned down by Emma's face, "You must tell me where you bought his dress from..." she smiled and breathed in an equally intoxicating fragrance of Emma's hair.

Emma turned her head as to seem Regina's face, "Well I would but I made a promise... So you would have to ask Ruby... Apparently it's her little secret..."

* * *

**Over Four and a half hours ago**

Emma strolled out of the Mayoral Mansion leaving Regina with a confused look on her face.

Emma knew what she wanted to do, she had the plan. She just didn't know how to bring that about.

Despite what she told Regina about being able to find her way though the small, quiet town, Emma still managed to get a bit lost. She had come upon a small establishment on the edge of town, a "Mr. Gold's Pawnshop".

_So this is the enraging Mr. Gold Regina seems to loathe..._ she thought as she strode up to the door to peer inside. Curiosity getting the better of her, Emma went in.

At the sound of the little bell ringing in a new customer, Mr. Gold lifted his head from his tedious dusting. "May I help you Dearie?" drolled his accent, Scottish in tone.

_That voice..._Emma widened her eyes. _I know that voice... holy crap I heard him in the mirror..._ she internally gasped.

But she regrouped quickly. "Um yes... I was looking for Granny's Diner... I'm new here and I'm afraid I might have gotten a bit lost..."

"I'm afraid you are right... as you can see this is not a diner ..." Gold eyed the new comer with rapt curiosity. It had already made it around to him that the Mayor had been seen with a blonde stranger in Granny's Diner. There were _never_ any strangers in Storybrooke, much less one's seen with the Mayor and her son.

Emma chuckled nervously, trying to control her urge to fidget under Mr. Gold's gaze.

"Allow me to introduce myself.." he made his way around the counter and closer to her. "Mr. Gold, at your service..." he said with a slight flourish and almost indicernable bow on his detailed cane. "And what, might I ask is your name..." he smiled almost sneeringly.

Emma steeled her resolve, not wanting to show her nervousness, "Emma, Emma Swan..." she said extending a reluctant hand.

He took her hand and with widened eyes shook it. "Ah yes... _Emma_... Nice to _finally_ meet you, Ms. Swan..." and he lightly dropped her hand.

He cleared his throat and quickly told her the desired directions, "Yes to get to Granny's you would have to go back out the door and go right, keep that direction until you come up Marine's Garage then take a left and you should run into the diner.."

"Ok... um thanks..." Emma mumbled as she headed for the door. She couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to this Gold than meets the eye. And the look he had on his face when he said "Nice to finally meet you", which _What the hell did he mean by that _Emma thought, unsettled her extremely.

Emma gladly stepped out of the door and practically jogged up the sidewalk. Each step away from that man and herself gave her immense relief.

_Ok shake it off Swan... focus on the plan..._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

She followed the directions and soon came upon Granny's. She had an idea and there was only one way to test it out.

She opened the door and looked around. The place was still full as the lunch crowd filtered in. That and Granny's was pretty much the only Diner in town so it was pretty much busy all the time. And thankfully the person she was looking for was there.

Mary Margaret was perched at the counter sipping a hot cocoa and talking with her closest friend, the scantily clad waitress Ruby.

Emma slid into the stool by her and tried to find a good way to ask a complete stranger for help. Ruby, of course broke the ice.

"Hey... Emma right..?" she asked excitedly pouring up cups of coffee.

"Hi, yeah... Ruby and Mary Margaret...?"

Mary Margaret turned now that she knew she was included in this conversation. "Yes and yes..." she smiled.

Ruby exchanged a look with Mary Margaret that was nothing but borderline lustful as she glanced back at the blonde. "Well back so soon... What can I get you...?"

"Oh um... I guess just some more hot cocoa Ruby thanks... oh and can you make it like last time...?"

"Sure... you know it's funny, before you, Mary Margaret was the only person I ever knew to like her hot cocoa that way..."

Mary turned to Emma "Oh you like it with cinnamon too..."

"Yeah... I always thought I was the only one... hmm" she mused.

Ruby quickly came back with the cocoa and Emma drank it trying to bide time and properly form the perfect way to ask them to help her.

Mary Margaret broke the silence, "_So_... you're friends with the mayor...?"

Emma wasn't really expecting that, "Oh um yeah... "

" Wow..." Ruby commented as she leaned on the bar.

"What's so _wow_ about it...?"

"Well... it's just not many people want to be friends with her..." Ruby answered.

"Why...? You know that's something I've noticed... People seem ... I don't know _nervous_ around Regina... Why is that...?"

Mary noticed this woman called the Mayor by her first name, something no one did. "Well... she can be a bit... fearsome... when she wants to be..."

Ruby laughed, "Please 'fearsome' doesn't even cover it... More like terrifying..."

"Really...? She's been nothing but nice with me... And she seems to be a wonderful mother to Henry... I mean heck she even opened her home to me..." and then she froze knowing she had said too much.

Ruby and Mary's eyes widened, Oh the gossip had just gotten exponentially jucier.

Emma scrambled to try to recover from her verbal faux pas, "Um... I mean... What I meant was... she..." Emma's face reddened as she failed to come up with an accurate excuse for her slip. Mary Margaret and Ruby chuckled lightly as they watched the blonde's face gradually get more crimson.

Finally Emma gathered her thoughts enough to say "What I meant to say was that she offered to shelter me if I had no where else to go... a complete stranger... I think that is exceptionally nice and considerate..."

Mary cleared her throat, "Oh I agree... It's just not something she would normally do... She's a very private woman. She seldom is even seen out in the town except to make appearances or grab a cup of coffee..."

Ruby gave a wide smile, "Yeah and that little show you made this morning..." she wiggled her eyebrows "That has never happened... Like ever..."

Emma stared at her, "What do you mean 'show'... We just had breakfast..."

" Ha- you two definitely have something going on... Come on spill it sister..." she teased.

"Look we don't have anything going on. We just met not too long ago. She's nice and kind and beautiful Um I mean..." Emma averted her eyes from their almost comically wide gazes. She sighed and just decided to go with it. " What I mean to say is is at the most we are friends... "

"Sure ok..." they both said exchanging glances.

"Now if you two Nosy Nellie's would stop grilling me for a minute-" she paused eyeing them both down, "I actually had a favor to ask... Now I know we don't know each other but you seem alright and seeing as you are the only ones I actually know on a first name basis here, you're pretty much my only options..."

"Well that's flattering but continue.." Mary smirked.

"Well... and I'd _strictly_ like to keep this between us if you can find that you able to contain yourselves" Emma grinned, " I sorta have this dinner to go to tonight, like in about four hours, and I want to look _really_ nice but I didn't bring anything like that with me when I came here... "

"Ok..." they both said eagerly.

"But I haven't gotten to the question yet..."

Ruby exhaled sharply "Look we know what you want... You want to look nice for dinner tonight at the Mayor's house... And uh maybe show Sheriff Graham he's got a little competition too I'm thinking..." Ruby flashed her trade mark wolfy grin and Emma blushed wondering how in the world she had figured that out.

"How do you even know about the sheriff...? I thought you said she is never seen out with someone..." Emma asked with a little irritation in her voice.

"_Please_ "- Ruby rolled her eyes - "_everyone_ knows about Regina's little late night rendezvous with Graham, she just thinks she's a lot more clever than she really is... They meet up at the Bed and Breakfast around the corner almost every Saturday and I saw him in here trying to talk her up a couple of days ago... Personally I think she's bored with him but he is pretty much the hottest piece of ass in town-"

"Ruby!" Mary hissed.

"What it's true... well at least the hottest man ass..." Ruby leered at Emma.

Emma ignored her so she continued, "Anyway my granny runs that B&B so I've seen her slinking down the stairs a time or two early in the morning when she thought no one would notice her... _Wrong_..." Ruby chuckled.

"Besides... He's not the _only _handsome man in town..." Mary blushed.

"Well he's the only _available_ one..." Ruby cut her eyes at her friend.

"Who's she talking about...?" Emma asked getting caught up in the small town gossip.

**"**Little Miss Innocent Teacher over here has the hots for local Pet Protector, David Nolan. The man's been married to the same woman, Katherine, for ages but does that stop her? NO..." she grinned at how embarrassed Mary became.

"Look I know he's married... I would never try anything but I can't help thinking he's handsome..."

"Mmmhhmm..." Ruby hummed. " You best keep it that way... Even if the man seems miserable in his own marriage... until that divorce is final don't go there M..."

Emma finally remembered why she was there, "_**Anyway**_... So are you gonna help me or not?"

Mary still thinking about David asked, "Help you do what?"

"_Hello_... Help me put together the perfect outfit to knock the Mayor's socks off..."

"Oh we'll help you..." Ruby smiled, "And by the time we're through you'll knock more than just her socks off..." she winked at Emma.

"Geez Ruby.." Mary blushed again. Ruby just laughed.

"But I don't get another break until two o'clock..."

Granny, who had been listening to their conversation the whole time, called out from behind the food counter " Oh just get out of here girl... It's about time ole Madame Mayor got some action so she'll get out of our hair..."

The trio jumped at the sudden outburst from Granny. "Really?" Ruby squealed. "Thanks Granny..." she called from the bar.

"Yeah yeah... it's not like you were getting a lot done by sitting around here and gossiping..." she rolled her eyes affectionately. Ruby grinned and threw her apron in the back and grabbed her coat dragging Emma and Mary Margaret with her.

"I know just where to take you ..." she said as she pulled them out to the sidewalk.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ruby ended up dragging them to a little dive boutique called "Questionable Motives" that sold little strips of fabric barely stitch together, which Emma now noticed Ruby wore, without shame, now that her apron was gone.

"Um Ruby I was thinking more along the lines of _classy _not _trampy_... um no offense"

Mary Margaret cringed just imagining walking around in public where these "clothes".

"I know that Em, you don't mind if I call you Em do you-" she didn't wait for a response, "I am friends with the owner and she lets me see her reserve collection in the back... She's really _really_ talented..." she said as she lead them behind the counter and to the back room of the clothing store. She waved a hand at what Emma assumed must be the owner and they ducked behind a curtain.

Emma and Mary gasped. The reserve collection was nothing like the front of the store clothes. They were high class and expensive looking. There were even some gowns, like as in for a ball, back there. Emma thumbed through several before Ruby started thrusting dresses in Emma's hand for her to try on.

"Ok you go try these on and me and Mary will tell you which ones look the best, Then when we get done here we'll take you back to Mary's place and do your hair... Mary's great with hair aren't you Mary?"

Mary was still dazed looking at all the beautiful dresses, "What... oh yes that will be fine..."

Ruby rolled her eyes at her friend and laughed, "Ok so try these on first... and we'll judge them..."

What felt, to Emma, like a thousand dresses and several lewd comments from Ruby about various parts of Emma's anatomy later, they finally came to _the _dress.

Mary gasped, "Oh Emma... oh that is the one... you look gorgeous..."

Emma pinked at the positive critique. She was never really a dress kind of girl but she would be if it would get the Mayor's attention. "Thanks Mary..."

Ruby just leered at her and got a conspicuous look on her face, "Mmhmm, oh I do agree..." she smile practically licking her lips them inhaling sharply though her nose. "Ok so on to to Mary's to do your hair..."

Emma paid the owner and started out the door when Ruby stopped her and Mary, "Ok so that back there is my little secret, now you two know about it you must solemnly swear to never reveal it to anyone else in this town... So ladies stick out your pinkies..."

They both laughed at her but did it anyway. They pinky swore and headed to Mary's apartment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Nice place Mary..." Emma remarked.

Mary's apartment was a loft space that was spacious for one woman living there alone. It had exposed brick wall and nice hardwood flooring and was covered in creams and pastels. It totally fit the bubbly yet repressed personality of the teacher.

"Thanks, it's home.." Mary smiled.

"Ok so Em why don't you go used Mary's shower and when you come down she'll do your hair and I'll do your make-up..."

Emma looked to Mary, "Yes Emma its just up the stairs, the door at the end of the hallway. Emma nodded and went ahead to shower.

When the door closed behind her Mary and Ruby exploded. They couldn't believe they were helping the Newcomer get ready for a dinner for the Mayor. They laughed and giggled about it like two little girls with a secret, which was pretty much true. Twenty minutes and a cup of coffee apiece later, they heard Emma turn off the shower and come down the stairs in a towel.

Ruby as see through as ever was staring when Emma cleared her throat. "Um ladies I think we forgot a very special detail..."

"Oh and what would that be...?" Mary asked.

"Underwear..." Emma sighed. "We didn't get any and I can't go back to the mansion to get any or the whole surprise will be ruined. Oh and wipe that smirk off your face Ruby, Yes I'm staying there... For now anyway... strictly non-sexual basis..."

"Mmhmm..." Ruby smiled. "Look problem easily solved.. Give me some money I'll go grab some stuff and be back in a few minutes, Mary can still do your hair while you wait..."

"Ok-" she said as she handed Ruby some money and Ruby headed for the door. "Wait don't you need to know my bra size...?"

"Nope..." Ruby gave a cocky grin. "I'm a good guesser..." and out the door she went.

Emma laughed then looked at Mary who was staring at her with a strange expression. "What?" Emma asked.

Mary averted her gaze, "Nothing... it's just... you seem so familiar to me... I mean I know we haven't met before or anything but... I don't know... I guess I'm just weird..."

Emma shook her head, "No I know what you mean... That's happened to me a lot since I got here..."

"Why _did_ you come here...? Just out of curiosity..."

Emma thought of the best way to answer, "Well... I came here looking for somebody... and well things got more complicated after that..."

"Regina?" Mary asked with a small smile on her face.

"Among other things..." Emma shrugged and returned her small smile.

Mary nodded not wanting to pry too much into the woman's personal life. She offered Emma cup of coffee and went to get a bathrobe for Emma to wear while they waited for Ruby to come back.

Emma took it gladly and drank her coffee while Mary went and got the blow dryer and curling iron. She sat Emma on a stool in the living area and went to work. Emma's hair had a natural wave to it and with a little help of a round brush and some hair styling gel, she had Emma's hair in nice cascading ringlets in no time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

By the time Ruby got back Emma was ready for her dress and make-up.

"Wow nice job Mary... So I got a couple of things..." she held out bag and emptied it on the kitchen island. It held a black lace strapless bra, in the correct size Ruby added proudly, and three kinds of underwear: a black lace bikini cut style, a black lace thong, and Ruby's fave a leopard print silk thong.

Emma laughed "I think I'll go put these on privately..." she said looking at Mary. Mary agreed and showed her to her bedroom on the first floor. She came back shaking her head at Ruby "Honestly Ruby... must you be so forward..."

"Of course I must... I'm not ashamed I think she's smoking hot... and if the mayor is too stupid to grab that, I'm more than happy to take her place..."

"I heard that!" Emma shouted from the bedroom.

"Good!" Ruby shouted back, thoroughly shaming Mary for the nth time that day.

Emma came back out in the robe and sat down on the stool waiting for Ruby to start her make-up.

"What?" she asked looking at Ruby.

"Well which one did you choose...?"

"It's none of your business..." she said looking away from her.

"Ha you're wearing one of the thongs aren't you...?" Ruby laughed.

"Look are you gonna do my make-up or what?" Emma said changing the subject.

"Of course..." Ruby said as she went to retrieve her box of make-up she kept at Mary's house. It was a treasure trove of every kind and color of make-up available. And Ruby started unloading it like an artist with a fresh canvas.

"Jeez Ruby got enough...?"

"What this is just my 'Mary' stash... Now sit still and let the master work..."

"Ok just don't make me look like a clown..."

"Oh... I take high offense to that... I am wonderful at my craft... Now shut up and let me perform..."

Forty-five minutes later Ruby was done. Emma looked wonderful as her darker eye-shadow brought out the mixture of blue and green in her eyes. And the light layer of foundation only accentuated the blonde's natural beauty instead of weighing it down.

Emma went and put on her dress without looking at her face. She came back out and went to Mary's floor length mirror in the living room. Mary and Ruby were practically gasping with excitement over their creation.

Emma however looked more distracted by the mirror than her very appealing appearance. It was _just_ like the one she had used in the library except it didn't have the gems along the edge. It looked as though they had been removed or something and only the remaining divots on the sides showed proof that they were once there.

"Oh Emma... you look stunning... "

"Yeah Em... If the woman has eyes, there is no way she will be able to resist you..."

Emma reached out to touch the mirror and expect to feel the tale-tell vibrations coming from it as the other mirror had but all was still. _Hmm those gems must have been for more than just decoration_ Emma concluded to herself.

"Mary... where did you get this mirror...?"

She wasn't expecting that but didn't show it, "Oh um.. it came with the place..."

"Who had it before...?"

"Well no one... see Mr. Gold owns this and well most other places in this town. It has just always been here..."

"Hmm" Emma hummed to herself. She knew that Gold seemed to be more than just a pawn broker.

"What of it...?"  
"Oh nothing ... it just looks like another mirror I've seen before... But anyway..." Emma stepped back to properly look at herself. They had done a fine job indeed.

She turned to face the other two women. A smile broke out over her face and just had to go and hug them. "Thanks so much guys..." she said hugging them tightly.

Mary hugged back "Oh don't worry about it..."

"Yeah I'm the genius of this operation anyway..." Ruby added.

Emma laughed and pulled back, "Ok genius... what are we gonna do about shoes then..." Emma said noticing the one piece missing from her ensemble.

"Umm hold that thought..." Ruby said as she ran upstairs.

She came back down holding a box. "These bad boys will work just fine..." she said opening it and putting them down for Emma to step in. Oh they did work perfectly. They matched the dress exactly and were luckily Emma's size.

Ruby gave Emma a triumphant smile, "Ok-" Emma relented "you are the Genius of this operation..." she laughed and then looked at the clock. "But now I've got to go... Oh man I'm so gonna be late..." she said scurrying to the door. "And I've got a feeling Regina likes things on time..."

"She does..." Mary confirmed "but good things comes to those who wait..." she smiled.

Emma turned around at the door and looked over the women in front of her. This had been one of the nicest experiences of her life. Never had she felt such fast friendship with anyone. She said in a soft voice she hardly recognized as her own, "I can't thank you enough for this guys... This is one of the nicest things anybody has ever done for me..." she gave a shiny smile.

Mary's eyes teared up too at the obvious emotions Emma was holding back, that and she was a push over anyway. Ruby was the first to reply, "S'okay... You just fill us in on what happens tonight tomorrow at the diner, leaving out no small detail, and we'll call it even..." she smiled.

"Ok, deal" and Emma quickly strode out the door feeling for the first time in her life, like a princess.

* * *

_**Back in the present time**_

"_Ruby_...? You mean Ms. Lucas...?"

"... yeah"

" You were with _Ms. Lucas _this _entire_ afternoon..?" Regina asked leaning back up away from Emma with an angry expression on her face that matched her soft but deadly tone of voice.

Emma saw Regina's rapid mood shift and she tried to recover. "Well not just her..." Regina calmed a bit. "Mary-Margaret was there too..."

That did _not_ help at all.

Regina's eyes widened in anger but she tried to not let her tone betray her. "And _why_ did she show you 'her little secret'...?" she glared.

"I don't know cause I asked her...?" Emma cracked. "Look that's not the point..."

"Oh and _what is _the point Ms. Swan...?" Regina retorted.

"'Ms. Swan'... _Really _Regina... you're gonna get all upset just because-" but then Graham and Henry came into the dining room and Emma was cut off.

They both sat at their designated spots at the table, trying to ignore the tension that now filled the room and practically crackled like electricity between the two women. Henry sat across the table from Emma and Graham sat at the end of the table opposite Regina.

Regina brought in the dinner: a casserole and apple tart and ice-cream in a bowl for Henry. Emma thought the meal was delicious but didn't really enjoy it.

Regina avoided her gaze for most of the dinner except to trail her eyes over Emma's body when she thought Emma wasn't looking. That and glaring at Graham when she caught him doing the same thing.

Graham kept asking little probing questions all night long. _Who are you, where are you from, why are you here?_ of course not those exact questions he was a little more tactful about it, but essentially the same question. Emma scrambled to come up with appropriate answers that left enough room for her to wiggle out of any true committal phrases.

"I came here to find someone..." she restated as it was wat she told Mary and Ruby and she didn't want to start a web of lies she would eventually get tangled in.

Regina offered no aid to the blonde. Instead she watched her flounder with quiet detachment. And that would have been believable if she didn't noticeably flare at each attempt Graham made at conversation with the blonde.

In fact, Graham seemed to be having quite a time making chit-chat with this beautiful stranger. He knew the angrier Regina got the closer he was to separating them and getting a shot at them both. He wasn't an unkind man, but he was a rather neglected one at the moment and sometimes that could cloud his senses. Yes for tonite he chose to take a stab at the old "divide and conquer" method of landing a hook-up. He'd feel guilty about being a little manipulative in the morning... maybe.

"Oh really... Well I am the sheriff, I would be more than happy to assist you in your search..."

Emma decided to make it short and sweet, "Thanks... I'll remember that..."

As dinner wound down, Emma was really hating how all her efforts for the perfect night she had in mind with Regina, totally blew up in her face. She couldn't comprehend why Regina could be so upset just because she was with Mary Margaret and Ruby for like four and a half hours. Especially when she was only with them so she could get ready for dinner with her. _This is total bullshit_ she told herself. It was then that her old friend Anger started revealing itself again.

Graham cleared his throat and looked down at his wristwatch, " Well it's almost eight... I guess I should be going..." he rose from his seat and started to head towards the door. He stood in the hallway waiting for Emma and Regina to join him.

Emma lingered behind waiting for Regina to say something, she didn't. Regina headed to the foyer where Graham was and got his coat out of the hall closet. "it was delicious, Madame Mayor."

"Thank you ... " she replied curtly.

Graham looked to Emma who was now standing behind Regina, a scowl trying hard to hide from her face. "I'd be happy to escort you to wherever you are staying, Ms. Swan." he said with a hopeful look on his face."

Regina seemed to let her anger flow as she snapped "Well then you would have a short walk _Sheriff _..." she bit at him verbally.

"Oh and why would that be..." he smiled.

"Because she is staying _here_... Good night Sheriff..." she said as she abruptly lead him out the front door and practically slammed it behind him.

Graham sighed to himself. "Well so much for having a sweet distraction for tonight..."

* * *

Regina twirled back to glare at Emma. Henry, who had been quiet the entire dinner was lingering in the dining room hoping to have been forgotten enough to allow him to eavesdrop. No such luck.

"Henry will you please go to your room, Ms. Swan and I need to talk..." Regina spoke as nicely as she could in her current rage.

Henry begrudgingly complied. He knew by the looks on both their faces, this was about to get loud. _Well at least if they are screaming at each other I'll still be able to hear them _he shrugged to himself and began the ascent to his room. So much for testing out his theory tonight.

As they heard Henry's door close they women started staring each other down. They were both fuming with anger and weren't sure where to begin.

_How could this have gone so wrong _Emma asked herself.

Then Emma found her voice, "What the hell is wrong with you? You practically ignore me all night and then you kick Graham out... I thought he was your boyfriend or something..."

"Boyfriend... _Boyfriend_? Is that what your new _girlfriend Ruby _told you...? And you have yet to answer why she showed you 'her little secret' whatever the hell that is..."

"My God... she's my _friend_. She helped me get ready for _you _and this damn stupid dinner tonight, all for no other reason than to help me..."

"Really... No other reason Ms. Swan... You know I am familiar with Ms. Lucas and she is anything but a little innocent girl..." Regina's face reddened just thinking of the woman.

Emma stared at Regina when it finally all clicked, _Regina was jealous_...

"Ha-" Emma bark laughed with an incredulous look on her face. "You are jealous..."

"What? Don't flatter yourself Ms. Swan... "

"OH don't try to deny it... I mean it was obvious the way you were treating Graham that you didn't like him looking at me but with Ruby at first it didn't click with me. But you Ms. Secure and Confident Madame Mayor that the whole town is terrified of, is jealous of a flouncy waitress..."

" How dare you..." Regina growled. "You don't know me... you have no idea what I'm thinking or feeling... And I can tell you right now, the last thing I could ever feel would be jealousy over a trollop like Ruby Lucas..." she sneered with her head held high.

"Well you should be..."

Regina gave her and "Oh really" look.

"Because she is one of the nicest people I have ever met. And you know when she saw me in this dress tonight, she knew it was for you, but did she do her best to belittle me or make me feel like I had done something wrong? No she didn't. She told me I looked beautiful and that if you were too stupid to notice that she would gladly take your place..." Emma sighed as she felt emotion to start to well up, but tapped it down not wishing to appear weak in front of Regina.

"You know what Regina, I've never gone to the lengths that I have tonight for anyone. I know it sounds crazy but I feel something when I am with you... I thought maybe you did too... But if this is how you are gonna act just because someone else looks at me or I have friends outside of you..." she shakes her head and sighs.

"You know what... I'm just gonna get my stuff and head to the B&B in town, you know, the one you go and fuck random people in..." she said as a last minute slur. And she turned and quickly ascended the stairs.

Regina was in shock. All the anger and jealousy that was in her had quickly drained out leaving nothing but self-loathing, depression, and regret.

_No no no no no... God Regina. Why do you have to fuck up everything potentially good in your life... _She banged her head against the wall.

She had to fix this, she just had too. She quickly began running up the stairs but before she could reach the top, Emma was coming out of her room. She had never had the chance to unpack her things so it didn't take her long. It was evident that she had been crying and that only lead to Regina feeling even worse.

She made to grab Emma's arm but Emma shrugged out of it. "No Regina... it's too late..." her voice a bit deeper from all the emotions she was holding back.

"No wait... " Emma kept heading down the stairs. Regina ran down after her and caught her wrist at the landing. "No wait, _please_ Emma wait..." her voice cracked a little as her eyes frantically tried to make the woman see her sincerity.

"I'm sorry..." Regina had said that less than a handful of times her entire life but she had never meant it as much as she did in that moment.

Emma stopped to study her. She could see tears in Regina's eyes and something else, maybe a little fear. It threw Emma enough to halt her leaving.

Regina seized the opportunity, "I-I- I'm so so sorry... You were right... I-I was jealous..." she relented.

"But _why_?" Emma breathed with an incredulous look on her face. "I'm nothing to you... you wouldn't even know me if it wasn't for all this crazy crap going on..."

"Because you aren't the only person who feels something when we are together... And it scares the living shit out of me..." Regina confessed with wide eyes.

" I was looking forward to you being here all this afternoon. And I was terrified when you were gone so long... Do you understand how _crazy that _is? " she said shaking her head.

"We don't even know each other and yet I was terrified when I didn't know where you were..." Regina made eye contact again to search Emma's eyes for emotion.

" And then I find out you were with some _other _woman, one not shy in the least about her wants, one who was eyeing you the _entire_ time as we ate breakfast... I just... I was so angry that you made me care about you and then scared at the same time that you might end up liking her better than you do me... I mean like you said... If it wasn't for this magic business would you have even spared me a glance...?" Regina finally said allowing her insecurity to show.

Now Emma was in shock. This incredibly beautiful woman was afraid that she might like someone better than her, find someone more attractive than her. How could she ever think that anyone would ever choose someone over her.

She couldn't help but laugh. Regina snapped her head up and glared at the woman. Anger welled back up and she glared at Emma. She started to turn and go back up the stairs when Emma stopped her this time.

"No Ms. Swan, apparently you find my being honest with you hilarious. I was being serious and you were laughing... I guess I should know better by now" she quickly stated with a hurt but angry look in her eyes.

Emma laughed again, "Would you shut up you crazy stupid _Beautiful_ woman... Now I have something to say..."

Regina bristled but then melted a little. _Did she say beautiful, Emma thinks I'm beautiful._..

"How in the _world _could I _ever_ look at somebody else when there is you...?" she chuckled staring into confused yet excited deep umber eyes. She quickly pulled Regina to her and wrapped her arms around her shoulders to hold the woman do as she automatically began to protest the closeness of their proximity. Emma looked into her eyes as her face was just centimeters from the object her of her affections.

Regina stopped struggling and leaned in as she became hypnotized by Emma's blues and greens, and the sweet puffs of warm breath that fell on her waiting lips. Emma let her close the infinitesimal space between them.

And then it happened. Warmth and light seem to spring into the air surrounding them until it seemed to overtake the very atmosphere. Emma's lips fit so well against hers, Regina thought as she melted into the blondes warm embrace.

Emma deepened the kiss, oblivious to what was happening around them. Her hands traveled up to lace into dark brown locks of silky soft hair as she pressed Regina's face further into her own. And when she felt Regina's arms wrap around her waist to pull her closer she felt as though she were in heaven.

They finally broke apart for want of oxygen. They both opened their eyes to see tendrils of faint light radiating from their embraced forms. Their eyes widened in confusion and bewilderment. But just like that it was gone, happening so fast they almost felt like they had imagined it.

"What was that?" Regina whispered from kiss swollen lips.

"I have no idea.." Emma whispered back.

"Well I do..." Henry yelled out from the top of the stairs, with a triumphant smile on his face . _Looks like my theory was right after all _he congratulated himself.

Emma and Regina looked at each other and cringed wondering just how long Henry had been standing there.

The answer: long enough... long enough.

* * *

**Ok so we will probably start heading into the Realm of M Ratings pretty soon. So be forewarned now before anything happens.**

**Oh and yes we will find out what Henry's theory is next chapter. Whether or not he tells Emma and Regina... who knows... ;D**

**THANKS FOR READINGS and PLEASE REVIEW if you have the time :D**


End file.
